Mega Man Neo!
by KingSora3
Summary: Naruto has been neglected and ignored by everyone in the Leaf Village for his spoiled siblings. So when he was out training one day, he discovers a helmet that will change his life and those around him forever. "Look out everyone! A new Mega Man is in town!"
1. Prologue (Update)

**Mega Man Neo!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Six year old Naruto Namikaze was walking around in the forest training himself. He was punching a tree multiple times and his fists were covered with his blood. But he didn't care! He was too angry at the moment to even care.

The reason why he's angry?

It's simple.

It's because he's been ignored for too long by his family and everyone in the Leaf Village, all for his siblings, Naomi, Natsumi, and Menma. Yes, he was born a quadruple. Naomi is the big sister since she was born first, Naruto is the second, Menma is third, and Natsumi is the last, making her the younger of the quads.

The reason why he's been ignored for so long is because his siblings were the Heroes of the Hidden Leaf Village. Six years ago, a masked man came and extracted the Nine-Tailed Fox out of his mother and used it to nearly destroy the Village along with it's people. But thankfully, his father, the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf, tried his hardest to stop it. He was planning to sacrifice his life to seal the beast into one of his children. However, the Third Hokage beat him to it and split the Beast apart and seal in three of the children.

The Yin-Half for Naomi.

The Yang-Half for Menma.

And the soul itself for Natsumi.

After the battle, everyone was heart broken by the Third's death and sacrifice for the Village, but they soon broke out into cheers as the three of four children were declared heroes for saving the Village and their lives.

Years passed since that battle and things were pretty good for Naruto. His family were once happy and they loved each other very much, but...after the quads turned four, things have changed. For some reason, Minato and Kushina decided to train Naomi, Natsumi, and Menma. When Naruto asked why he wasn't included, his father told him it was because they needed to learn how to control the fox's powers.

Naruto understood it at first, since he figured after they were done, then they would include him.

But that never happened.

The months after their training was announced many people in the village started to cheer them on, knowing full well that the children will learn how to control the Fox's power, seeing how their the children of the Fourth Hokage and Red Death.

Slowly everyone soon started to ignore Naruto. Even during their 5th birthday party, everyone brought lots of presents for his siblings but not one present for him, making him heart broken and confused.

The children were then enrolled into the Ninja Academy in hopes of one day becoming Ninjas. On their first day, the Heroes of the Leaf, scored an excellent score during their very first ninja course and of course gained popularity among the children.

Naruto however, didn't get an excellent score like his siblings. He got an average but he was close to becoming Dead-Last, making everyone, especially his siblings, to laugh at him. He never could make any friends at the Academy, because his siblings were popular and he wasn't, so of course they would ignore him or make fun of him whenever he got something wrong or did something stupid.

So, he took it upon himself to train in the Shinobi Arts. So when he asked his parents again, they told him no and went out to ignore him again, causing the pain to increase in his heart. Even then his siblings would always either mock or laugh at him.

A year later after their birthday, Jiraya and Tsunade begun to train his siblings as well, bringing even more shock to him.

It was then that Naruto finally decided that he had enough of them. He packed up his stuff and moved out the home and into a nice looking apartment. If they were going to ignore him, then fine he would too! He don't need those guys! He'll show them! He'll show them that he'll get strong!

It was then Naruto made one last punch to the tree, causing a fist-sized crater to be formed. He blinked for a few minutes. Then started to run around in circles, screaming comically while nursing his fists.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

He tripped on something and fell into the grass. He sat on his knees and was holding his face. "What the heck was that?!" He looked back at the thing he tripped on, only to blink in surprise.

Instead of rock, which he thought it was, it was something blue and it looked like it was buried in the dirt.

"Now what's this?" Naruto asked himself. He then used his hands and started to dig out...whatever it was, out of the ground and into the service.

As he continued to dig, he could see that he was close to finding out what the strange object is. He finished digging and saw the thing that tripped him, making his eyes widened in surprise and awe. In his hands was a blue helmet.

And the cool thing is, is that even though this thing was buried in the dirt, it still looked brand new! He can literally still see his reflection on it. He looked around the helmet admiring it's coolness. It looked something from the future!

Then a thought came to him. What was a helmet doing out here? Why was it even buried here? He shrugged his shoulders.

"Like they always say, finders keepers!" He said happily as he finally got something new and cool!

He lift the helmet over his head and started to put it on, completely unaware that something amazing was going to happen once he put that helmet on. Something that would completely change his life.

As Naruto put the helmet on, he was surprised that the helmet fit him perfectly. The reason why he should be surprised is because out of all the Quads, he is the shortest one, even in the Academy! The helmet looked like it wouldn't even fit him

"Wow." Naruto blinked, touching the helmet. "This helmet is really-!"

Naruto gasped as he stood motionless as though he was in a trance. It felt as though he was struck by lightning. His eyes began to glow a lighter shade of blue, along with the helmet. A mini-earthquake erupted from around the area Naruto was at. The ground itself felt as though it was beginning to move and mechanical sounds began to erupt from it.

And low and behold, a secret entrance was opened up in front of him.

Naruto remained where he was but then his entire body began to glow, save for his head. His body began to grow taller while his face started to get leaner. The glowing on his body began to shrink to shape into what looks like clothes. The glowing on Naruto's body and helmet disappeared and it showed Naruto's new appearance.

He wore a skintight bodysuit with large rounded coverings on his lower arms and legs. He wore black gloves. The center of the bodysuit is black, while the sides were dark blue, along with rounded coverings. Over his chest is a round gray section with a blue circle in the center. On the top and lower sides of the gray were neon glowing lights, that was blocking the center bodysuit from the sides in the shape of an X, with lights surrounding his shoulders in a circle. On hips of his bodysuit were round blue section with red circles in the center. On the lower arms and legs were the same round blue sections with red circles in the center.

His helmet changed. It was now dark blue and it had sharp ridges and the inclusion of a yellow crystal. It also has blue round sections with red circles in the center over his ears.

Naruto's eyes were still glowing but it stopped in a couple of seconds. He blinked a couple of times and shook his head, putting a hand on it.

"What was that about?" He asked. He stopped what he was doing as his eyes darted to his body. He looked over himself with wide comical eyes. "WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" He looked over himself some more. Where did this come from!? How did they even get on him!? And how did he get taller!?

"Oh man! This is crazy! How did I..." Naruto trailed off as he saw a secret entrance in front of him, leading somewhere underground, causing his eyes to turn into dots. "How long has that been here?"

He looked around then back to the entrance. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to enter. As soon as he did, he found himself looking at an ordinary silver door. He raised an eyebrow at that. What the hell was a door doing underground? He walks up front of it.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"..."

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Naruto asked. He was about to knock on it again, but the door slid open by itself, catching him by surprise. "What...?" He enters the room as the door closed shut behind, making Naruto turn around.

He turns back around and found himself gasping in shock and awe. He was inside a Secret LABORATORY!? Holy crap that's cool!

"But wait a second...what's a Laboratory doing under here?" Naruto asked as he began to explore the Lab.

It looked ancient yet advanced at the same time. Was this the Leaf Village's Lab? No, that's impossible, all of this stuff looked like something from the far future, so there's no way no one in the Village knows about this, not even the Hokage himself. As he continued to walk further, he didn't notice a shadowy figure appear behind him

"Ah, hello there!"

"WHOA!" Naruto screamed as he turned around, to see the person who spoke.

It was a really old man, that made think it was Santa Claus. He has white hair along with a big beard. He wore a white Lab Coat and red pants. And if it was one thing he noticed, this guy was almost as big as Choji's father.

"Sorry sorry," The Old Man laughed. "I didn't mean to scare ya Lad."

"Um, it's okay." Naruto waved it off. He watched as the Old Man stopped laughing and was now looking at him. His eyes widened as he saw what Naruto was wearing before tears gathered in his eyes, bringing Naruto to gasp.

"It's you...it's really you..." The Old Man whispered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked in concern.

The Old Man blinked the tears away and shook his head. "Yes, I am fine. Sorry about that."

Naruto looked at him, uncertain but nodded his head. "Anyway...who are you?"

"Ah!" The Old Man gasped. "Oh yes yes. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Thomas Light, but you may call me Thomas or Dr. Light."

"Dr. Light, huh?" Naruto asked, giving his hand out for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you Doctor. My name is-"

"Naruto." Dr. Light said, shaking Naruto's hand.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Naruto asked in a surprised tone. Most people don't even know him let alone his name.

"That's my little secret." Dr. Light said, causing Naruto to face-fault to the ground.

"Right..." Naruto said, standing up and looking around. "So is this your lab?"

"Yes it is." Dr. Light said.

"So then what are you doing down here?" Naruto askee.

"Waiting for you of course." Dr. Light answered.

"Me? Why?"

"Come along and I'll tell you. But believe me son, it is a _really_ long story." Dr. Light warned jokingly but Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh, ain't got nothing better to do. So please tell." Naruto said as the two walked to a nearby table and sat down.

"Well, allow me to start from the beginning." Dr. Light started.

* * *

 **Later**

"Whoa..." Naruto said, eyes widened comically. "You weren't kidding Dr. Light. That _is_ a long story."

As Dr. Light stated, he started his story from all to the beginning and Naruto had learned many things. In the 20th century, Dr. Light attended the Robert Institute of Technology where he met a fellow student named Albert W. Wily and became classmates with him. The two graduated together with their doctorate degrees (PhDs), although Dr. Light always received more credit than Wily. The two were nominated for the Nobel Prize for physics, but only Dr. Light won.

Dr. Wily, with his pride hurt and tired of being in second place, vanished, and Dr. Light never saw him again. At some point, Dr. Light founded his laboratory to further the development of computing and robotics technology for the benefit of mankind in the Coming Era. Light became a world-renowned scientist and the leading expert on robotics.

Naruto had learned that Dr. Light built a series of household and civil service robots, which made Naruto do a spit-take. Not long after that, he created a humanoid robot with a much more advanced A.I., DLN-000 Proto Man, the first Robot Master. However, Proto Man's dangerous imbalance in his energy core and having a strong sense of independence, went A.W.O.L. before his repairs were complete in fear that his personality would change in the process. Yet, in the year 200X (sometime in the first decade of the 21st century), Light would build on the successes and failures of the Proto Man project to build other Robot Masters, like Rock (his lab assistant), Roll (a householder), and a series of industrial robots, much to Naruto's amazement.

When Dr. Wily grew jealous of Light's works receiving credit and his works not, he stole and reprogrammed Light's industrial robots, attempting to take over the world, which made Naruto angry that someone like him would do such an awful thing. He learned that Rock, having a strong sense of justice, volunteered to be converted into the super robot known as Mega Man.

Dr. Light had helped Mega Man on many of his adventures to stop Wily from taking over the world and to save everyone of his Robot Master's that Wily reprogrammed, that part made Naruto cheer much to Light's amusement, before the young blond told him to continue.

Light continued to tell Naruto that at some point he ran into Mega Man X, making Naruto confused before Light explained that Mega Man X was from the further future and told Naruto what X told him. In the year 20XX (later in the 21st century), Dr. Light began work on Mega Man X (the "X" standing for a factor of unknown potential). X would possess the ability to make his own decisions in life, unlike Rock who was bound by Asimov's "laws of robotics". However, Light knew that he would not live long enough to fully test X's potential, so he had X sealed in a capsule on September 18, 20XX, not to be awakened for thirty years. He is presumed to have passed away some time after.

But it doesn't end there. Light explained some more things to him. Like how Rock and X weren't the only Mega Men. There were each and every Mega Men throughout history, each coming from different eras in the future of Rock, the Original Mega Man. There were also Mega Men in a whole new dimension!

From what Naruto learned, in this dimension, there was the Original Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man ZX, and Mega Man Volnutt.

In the other dimension, where instead of Robot Masters and such, everything is intertwined with the Internet by something called a NETNavis, sentient programs that inhabit the Internet. In this dimension, there is a Mega , who is one of the NETNavis. In 200 years of that dimension's timeline, there is a Star Force Mega Man,

Naruto was beyond speechless after Dr. Light finished the story. Robot Masters, Dr. Wily, Other Dimensions, the Mega Men! This was all too much, but thankfully he managed to process all of them. But then a thought came to his head as he remembered something.

"Okay, Doctor, I just have one last question for you."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Can you tell me exactly what's up with this?" Naruto pointed at himself, showing Light that he was referring to the outfit, which made the Old Man chuckle.

"That's easy my boy." Dr. Light said as he pointed at Naruto. "You, Naruto, are the new Mega Man of your current era."

Naruto gasped in shock. He...he's a Mega Man? Him!?

"You see Naruto, in the past before you were born, there was an incident that caused the both dimensions to cross over. Dr. Wily and many other villians were the cause of that incident as they tried to take over both dimensions. Each and every Mega Men from both dimensions in different era came together to stop them. They succeeded but at a terrible cost. They sacrificed themselves and are gone." Light said sadly, looking down at the floor, remembering Rock and every other Mega Men he met.

Naruto gasped at the sudden information

"I knew all along that a new Mega Man would rise up and I've been waiting for him." Dr. Light looked at Naruto and smiled happily at him. "And he's standing right in front of me right now."

"Me." Naruto said in a whisper as Dr. Light nodded.

"The moment when you put on the helmet, it meant that it chose you because you have the same thing all Mgea Men possessed."

"What's that?"

"Courage, determination, and most of all..." Dr. Light saw the spirits of all Mega Men appear behind Naruto as they smiled at him. "The guts to never give no matter what! And that makes you, Naruto Namikaze, the legacy of all Mega Men!"

Naruto gasped at that. He looked down at the floor, the helmet's shadow covering his eyes. For years, he knew that he was born to do something great.

For years, he had to deal with his siblings mocking him and treating him like an idiot. For years, he had to deal with his parents ignorance of him, saying that he wasn't worth their time and that he'll just slow his siblings down.

But now...not anymore! He felt a smile appear on his face as he looked at his hands. Him, the legacy of the greatest heroes he just now hearing about!? Awesome!

"Ahem." Dr. Light coughed, getting Naruto's attention. "I know you probably have lots of questions of what to do and what not, so I'll be more than happy to answer them."

"Really!?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes." Dr. Light reached behind his back and pulled out a book, holding it in the air as though it was a national treasure, and causing Naruto face-fault.

"Um...what is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's my journal." Dr. Light answered. "Inside this Journal holds knowledge of the Mega Men's skills and abilities, all passed down into you." He handed the book to Naruto as he was looking at it in a whole new light. "Study it carefully."

Naruto continued to look at the book with a bright smile on his face. He nodded his head. "Thanks a lot Dr. Light-huh!?" He looked up to thank Dr. Light, but much to Naruto's shock, he just vanished. "Dr. Light? Dr. Light!" He called out only to receive no response.

He looked at the book and found himself looking at a mirror, taking in on his appearance. A determined grin appeared on his face as he fist pumped. "Alright!" He ran out of the Lab. "Look out everyone! A new Mega Man is in town!"

As soon as he ran out, Dr. Light appeared again as he watched on with a proud smile on his face. _"Good luck, Naruto...make us all proud."_ He turns to walk away but vanished.

Soon, everyone will know...that a legend has been reborn.

* * *

 **End of Prologue**


	2. Prologue ll (Update)

**Mega Man Neo!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **4 Years Later**

The sun was shining in the Leaf Village, which meant it was time for a brand new day! Everyone, from citizens to Ninja, started to wake up and began to enjoy their sunny day...well, except for _one_ certain idividual.

On the outskirts of the Leaf Village lies a futuristic looking building with a blue roof and technology embedded into the walls. The building looked big enough to house a bunch of people. It was surrounded by a blue fence with a small garden not to far from it.

Inside the building, the sun was beaming down in a room that was messy as hell. There were research books on the floor, the bed had a bunch of bolts, screws, and other type of tools. But let's focus on the person in the bed, which is a 10 year old boy, that is currently hiding in the covers to block the sun.

"Stupid sun...go away damn it..." The boy groaned in annoyance as he turned to the side.

However, the sound of running footsteps are heard out in the hallway. The boy's door slid open, revealing a red robotic looking puppy, that was shaking it's tail happily as it stared at the boy hiding in the blanket.

 **"Roof! Roof!"**

The dog barked happily as it ran over then jumped in the air...

 **BONK!**

...And landed on the boy.

"Hey!" The boy screamed as he got up from under the blanket, showing his surprised expression.

And who was it?

 **Music: Konoha Morning [Naruto: Part 1]**

It was Naruto 'Rock' Light, a.k.a Mega Man Neo!

"Rush!" Naruto complained to his robotic pup, though there was a smile on his face. "I just had the greatest dream ever~!"

Rush ran up to his Master and began to lick his face, earning laughter coming out of Naruto's mouth.

"Easy boy! Easy!" Naruto continued to laugh as he picked Rush up and stared out at the sun with a bright smile.

4 years has passed since Naruto discovered that he was a Mega Man and needless to say, so much has happened to him these past years. The first thing he did after he ran out of the Lab, was to go to his apartment, via the roofs since he didn't want no one in the village, especially his former family, to see him in his outfit.

Once Naruto entered his apartment, he took the Journal out and read it. Not the whole Journal itself, since it was _really_ big, only a section at a time. First, he read a section on the Original Mega Man and learned lots of more things about...well himself. Obviously, he had a **Mega Buster** like all other Mega Men, himself included, as he accidentally summoned it on his left hand and fired it at his window, shattering the glass in the process.

While he thought it was awesome, he made sure to practice it so that way he won't destroy something. Besides he decided to change the name to **Neo Buster!**

But anyway, the Original Mega Man had something called a **Weapon Copy System**. Just as the name suggests, this system allowed Mega Man to copy the abilities, a.k.a **Special Weapons,** of the Robot Masters that he faced in his life, which meant that Naruto had this ability as well! But the main question that went through his head was: how was he suppose to get the **Special Weapons** from the Robot Masters if they were gone?

He recieved his answer when a letter fell out of the Journal, making him surprised. He picked the letter up and read what was on it.

 _-To Naruto_

 _If you are reading the Journal now then that means you met me earlier as a projection and I gave it to you. You are reading the section about my son Rock._

 _I gave him the **Weapon Copy System** because it's so that he can combat the Robot Masters that are stronger than him. You are probably aware that you have this ability as well and is asking yourself how can you do that when the Robot Masters are gone, right?_

 _Well lucky for you, I made Replica Data from all the Robot Masters that Rock had fought. And all them Replica's have **Special Weapons** for you. As of now, the Replica Data are inside the Lab at the basement. Not only that I made Replica Data of Past Mega Men. When you defeat them, then you will be able to gain access to transform into their **Legendary Armor**._

 _Since I have moved on to the next life, you are now the current owner of the Laboratory. I do hope that you take care of yourself and continue to live on the Mega Man name. I know that you will do great things in your future. Take care Naruto._

 _-From, Thomas Light_

After Naruto finished reading the letter, he found a tear sliding down his face. Even though he met Dr. Light just a couple of hours, he felt he knew him for a long time. He wiped the tear away and nodded to himself as he grins. He put the letter away and went back to reading the Journal.

As he ended the first section of the Journal, he went back to the Lab, by using the roof again as he was still in his Mega Man outfit. The moment he got there, he found the door that leads to the basement and went down there.

The moment he did, he found himself in awe and disbelief as he saw the silhouette of so many Robot Masters on what looked like doorways or something. But then a determined grin appeared on his face as he started to go through all the Replicas and earning the **Special Weapons**. It took him all day, but it was totally worth it.

After he received the **Special Weapons** , he thought that his outfit might change colors like the Original Mega Man, but it didn't. But hey, whatever. He got cool new weapons AND a cool armor! He had to admit though, the Original Mega Man was tough to beat, but he managed to pull through and now got a **Legendary Armor**!

As he transformed into his Original Mega Man armor and used his **Special Weapons** , he saw that whenever he used one, the armor would change colors. Not only that, but after he returned to his normal attire, he was shocked to discover that his once golden spiky hair was now brownish blonde. And for some reason, he felt...a whole lot smarter now.

Before he could learn some more things about the other Mega Men and their powers, he decided to just stick to the Original and train himself so he can master his new found powers. He should just take it one step at a time. After a few months of training himself as Mega Man and as a future Ninja, he decided to pack up his stuff and move to the Lab.

A year later, he decided that he would make a house above the Lab, since he didn't want no one to discover it. However, it would take years to make it. So, being inspired by Dr. Light's creations and his powered up brain, he created the first ever Microbots! It only took him a couple of days to make these tiny robots but with their help, he managed to create his new house above the Lab within a couple of seconds!

It was just perfect for Naruto. He even made it so that way, he can have his own training room, that can rapair itself whenever it got damaged. He also had computer monitors in the living, a library, etc. And all of it looked futuristic!

And then there was Rush. While Naruto was in the Lab one day, he found the blue prints for Rush's design, so using his Microbots, he made Rush only with a few differences.

Instead of a grown dog, like the Original Rush was, his was a little pup around Akamaru's height. His red armor design was more sleek and modern. All in all, he was happy that he managed to make a new friend.

"Welp, another day another bolts! Right buddy?" Naruto asked Rush.

 **"Roof roof!"** Rush nodded.

As Naruto and Rush got off the bed, the two quickly ran to the bathroom. Naruto brushed his teeth a couple of times before he stopped and saw his teeth was so bright, a twinkle had appear. They raced down to the kitchen where breakfast was already on the table served, thanks to the advanced tech of his home.

Naruto and Rush sat down and began to eat. Eggs and Omelet for Naruto and dog food for Rush. After finishing their breakfast, Naruto went to his bedroom and started to put his clothes on. He looked himself over in the mirror, admiring the new clothes he wore.

He wears a dark blue vest, having black pockets and a stripe of the same color on each sleeve. The hood, sleeves and jacket have a black lining. Underneath it, he wore a V-neck collared black T-shirt with dark blue lining and two cyan lines running down from the collar. He also wore dark blue pants that has ankle pockets. His shoes were dark blue.

"Looking good, Naruto!" Naruto compliments himself. He look at the clock and his eyes widened comically. "WHOA! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" He was about to head out but he stopped when he saw Dr. Light's Journal on his dresser, bringing a smile to his face.

And that was another thing. After he managed to master his **Special Weapons** , Naruto read the next section of the Journal, which was all about Mega Man X and learned more about him.

X was a Maverick Hunter who fights alongside his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Maverick Reploids.

Naruto didn't know what a Maverick was, but he knew that they were bad guys as he discovered that they were Reploids gone mad. He also knows about Sigma. He was once the leader the Maverick Hunters but he turned Maverick and had to be stopped by both X and his friends. He read that X could copy his drowned enemies abilities, obviously since he is the Original's successor.

He read more about and here was something had his attention. All of X's natural abilities were enhanced by the acquisition of Armor Programs created by Dr. Light to further assist his creation. These programs were stored in hidden capsules. These armors are traditionally designed for X only, although there is at least one rare exception.

And since Naruto is all Mega Men's successor that means he can access these armors as well. Now knowing what he's up against, he went to fight X and it was really hard. X was even stronger than the Original was! But in the end, he won the battle. After defeating X, Naruto now gained access to his Armor.

But that wasn't all he earned.

He remembered a bright blue appear as soon as he was back in the real world. The next thing he knew, he saw was something that blocky in the shape of a triangle. It had light blue plating on the front and a large triangular red gem, patterned after the design of X's helmet. It had a round white plate in the front with a pair of rectangular blue lights for eyes, giving it the appearance of a mouthless face.

As Naruto examined the strange artifact, he checked the Journal to see what it was. And what he saw shocked him. It was a Biometal! The Biometal that Dr. Light told him about in his story. Something that came from a century in X's future after he won the war against the Mavericks!

Biometals are no ordinary technology as each of them houses a soul, usually of a legendary hero from a past era. Biometals are generally designed to resemble the original forms of the souls within, making them easy to recognize.

And that means that in his hand was X's soul in the form of Biometal! But what was it doing here? It couldn't be for him...so who? He was then shocked to the core when he discovered that the Biometal could talk.

Naruto couldn't believe that he was literally talking to Mega Man X! Well, his soul that is, but who cares!? This was X! One of the legendary Mega Men! The two talked a lot about somethings like what was he doing here and stuff. Naruto found out that Model X was looking for a new Biomatch here. But Naruto already knew it wasn't him so the two set out and search for X's Biomatch.

It was definietly not one of the children here, seeing how none of them were like his previous Biomatch Vent. He thank God that his siblings were not Model X's Biomatch. So they decided to wait until this person comes or something.

 **"Um, Naruto?"** Model X appeared beside him. **"Shouldn't you be leaving for class right now?"**

Naruto blinked as he soon as Model X said that. He was going down memory lane that he forgot! "CRAP!" He ran out of his house. "SEE YA LATER RUSH! BYE X!"

Rush barked loudly in response while Model X just sweat dropped.

* * *

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" Naruto yelled as he dashed down the street to the Academy while avoiding the people and obstacles that were in the way.

He did a flip over a cart, gettin surprised expressions from everyone around him. He looked behind him. "Sorry dude!" He apologized, not even paying attention to the person in front of him.

"HEY!"

"Huh!?"

 **BAM!**

Naruto and the person rolled on the dirty ground a couple of times before they stopped. Naruto quickly got up and went to the person he bumped into. It was a girl around his age. A girl that he never saw around the village.

She has short brown hair and green eyes. She wears white shorts, a black bodysuit with with white fingertips, a blue vest, golden braclets, and blue shoes.

"Oh man! I am so sorry! Are you okay!?" Naruto asked as he helped the girl up.

She didn't answer him as she glared at him while dusting herself off.

Naruto gulped at the glare and felt himself shiver. "Again, I'm really sorry about that!" He bowed apologetic as he turned and ran off. "I'll see you around!"

The girl blinked as she watched the boy who bumped into run away just like that. She shook her head and a small vein appeared on her as she chased after him, wanting to give him a peace of her mind.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YA JERK!"

* * *

 **Prologue ll: Fin**


	3. Prologue lll

**Mega Man Neo!**

 **Don't own anything.**

 **In this chapter, Naruto will show his skills as he goes against Mega Man Volnutt, a returning enemy from Mega Man's past...and MegaMan EXE! Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **-Music: Konoha Morning (Naruto)-**

Naruto sighed in relief as he made it to class just in time. He looks around and saw the other kids were already here talking amongst each other. Especially his _siblings_. Speaking of, he looks towards them.

His older _sister_ , Naomi looked like a miniature version of Lady Kushina. She has red hair like Kushina but she has ocean blue eyes like Lord Minato, however unlike Minato's warm gentle gaze, her eyes held coldness. She wore a fish-net, over it was a sleeveless red shirt. She wore a black skirt and sandals.

Menma looked exactly like a male version of Kushina. He has red hair like her and he inherited her violet eyes, which showed arrogance. He wore black sleeveless shirt and pants. Under it, he wore a red long sleeve shirt and black shinobi sandals.

And finally Natsumi. She looked like a miniature female version of Lord Minato. Her blonde hair was tied into two pony tails. She inherited Lady Kushina's violet eyes. She wore black and orange shirt and an orange skirt. She wore blue shinobi sandals.

Over the past 4 years, those three had gotten worse. Naomi became a cold-hearted person to everyone beneath her and only respect those above her, like her parents or the Sannin. However, she still has love for her family and those whom she called friends.

Menma became an arrogant bastard and would often become a show off. He also has an attitude problem.

Natsumi became a spoiled brat who wants everything and those around her would get it for her.

Naruto couldn't believe how much they changed all those years ago. They were all good kids and now after years of training and everything, they became this. He still remembered that he moved out and lived at that apartment, they made fun of him. And over the past four years, the teasing and mocking had turned into deep hatred towards him.

He didn't even know why they hated him so much. Maybe it's because after he became Mega Man Neo and began training at the Lab, he suddenly became better than them, even at the Academy? Or maybe it's because that he left the family, meaning that they lost their punching bag? Whatever the reason is, Naruto don't care an he sure as hell don't care about them either way.

And then there was...her. That girl he bumped into earlier.

 _"I wonder who that was?"_ Naruto asked himself before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Man, another day of this. What a drag." Shikamaru Nara said from below Naruto, getting his attention.

"Well..." Choji Akimichi munched on a bag of chips. "At least we got two more years together as civilians and then we'll become awesome Ninja like our parents!"

"Heh, no kidding." Kiba Inuzuka huffed, with his pup Akamaru agreeing by barking.

Naruto sighed to himself. Two more years left that he has to deal with his siblings crap towards him and then he'll be free. He prayed that they wouldn't be on the same team cause that would be a disaster for him.

"HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BRATS!"

Their homeroom teacher, Iruka Umino, yelled out comically as his head grew bigger, which made everyone's hair blown back. His head returned to normal as he sighed to himself.

 **-Music Stops-**

"Anyway class," Iruka started with a smile. "I'm proud to announce that today a new student has come to join us."

That made everyone in class surprised to hear this. A new student? That was really surprising to hear seeing how it's rare for new kids to come to their class.

"I hope all of you be on your best behavior for her and make her feel welcome." Iruka continued, making everyone surprised again to hear that the new student is a girl.

Naruto however, began to sweat nervously. He hoped that the new girl wouldn't be who he think it is. Because if it is, then he is dead.

"Please give out a warm welcome to Aile." Iruka smiled as he turned to the door. "You can come in now."

The moment door slid open, to Naruto it felt like time was slowing down. In came a familiar looking girl with short brown hair and green eyes. Time seemed to have returned to normal as his eyes widened in shock.

"Hello, everyone." The new girl smiled happily. "My name is Aile! It's nice to meet...you...?" She trailed off as her eyes landed on a familiar person.

Both hers and Naruto's eyes met as her eyes widened. They both then screamed as they pointed at each other, making everyone look between the two.

"IT'S YOU!" They both yelled. "YOU'RE THE GUY/GIRL WHO/I BUMPED INTO EARLIER!"

Everyone's eyes widened as Aile jumped up in front of Naruto, cracking her knuckles as her eyes were narrowed comically.

"What's the big idea doing that!?" She demanded.

"Hey wait a sec! Wait a sec! I didn't mean to! Honest!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his hand and shaking his head. "I was running late for class and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! I really am sorry for what happened!"

Naruto flinched as the girl got closer to his face, making a small blush appear. She appears to be staring into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. He inwardly sighed in relief as the girl pulled away.

"Okay, fine. I forgive you." Aile smiled as she gave a handshake gesture out to him. "Nice to meet ya, whoever you are."

"Huh!?" Naruto deadpanned but then stood on the desk and got in her face. "Hey! Let's get one thing straight! My name is Naruto! Naruto R. Light! And don't you forget it!" He sighed as he sat down and shook her hand. "Nice to meet ya as well, Aile."

"Likewise!" Aile smiled happily, which made everyone in the sweat drop in disbelief at what was happening before them. "But what's up with the middle name?"

"It's Rock." Naruto answered.

"Naruto 'Rock' Light?" Aile asked. "Pretty catchy."

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled happily back. Looks like he made a new friend.

"Ahem!"

Both kids eyes became dots as they turned to Iruka, who was looking at them with his fists on his hips and an annoyed expression on his face. They turned around and saw all the other kids looking at them, making them look sheepish.

"Um..." They both said.

"SIT YOUR ASSESS DOWN DAMN IT!" Iruka roared, making their eyes widened comically as they sat down next to each other, halos appearing above their heads. "Anyway, since Naruto seems to have met Aile, he'll just have to show her around and how things are done here. Right Naruto?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Naruto answered happily, nodding.

Iruka nodded his head and started today's lesson.

 _"Why does **he** of all people get to show her around?"_ Menma thought as he glared at Naruto angrily. Not even a minute or two has passed and he already developed a crush on the new girl.

Naomi glared at Naruto as well. How dare he change his last name and gave himself something else! In fact, he doesn't even deserve to be apart of her family. For all she knows, Naruto is a disgrace and embarrassment to the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clans.

 _"Which is why mother and father ain't training him now. Just a waist of space."_

* * *

 **Later**

After the lessons were over, it was now time for break. Everyone in class was talking amongst themselves outside or inside. Naruto was outside, banging his head on a tree, muttering 'stupid' over and over again.

"I can't believe it..." Naruto whined, tears falling from his eyes.

"Can't believe what?" Naruto turned his head to the side and saw Aile, standing there looking at him.

"I forgot to get my lunch!" The Genius Inventor exclaimed as he slowly fell on his knees, head still on the tree, making Aile sweat drop.

"That's the problem?" Aile asked.

"You don't understand! My lunch is food from Heaven itself!" Naruto said, with stars appearing all around him. "And now that I forgot about it, I can't eat that heavenly goodness!"

Aile rolled her eyes at him. "Sheesh, is your mom cooking really that good?" She blinked in surprise as the stars disappeared completely around Naruto, and saw him looking down at the ground with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"My _mom_..." Naruto muttered, gritting his teeth in anger. "She doesn't care about me. Neither does them."

Aile eyes widened as she heard what he said. His mom...his entire family doesn't care him? Just what happened between them and Naruto.

She was about to ask him but then heard barking noises, making her and Naruto to blink. They heard it again and they looked up, bringing a smile to Naruto's face. Much to Aile's shock, it was a flying red puppy that had robotic parts! In it's mouth looked like to be a lunch box wrapped in a blue cloth.

"Alright Rush! Good boy!" Naruto cheered as Rush came down. The dog shakes his tail happily as Naruto pet him.

Aile still looked at the two shock. "T...That dog was just flying! You know him!?"

"Of course I do. I'm the one who created him." Naruto answered, shocking Aile even more.

"You _created_ him!? Are you serious!?"

"Yup!" Naruto nodded happily, taking his lunch out of Rush's mouth. "Oh thank you so much Rush! What would I do without ya?"

Rush sniffed the air and turned to Aile. He barked happily and ran in front of her shaking his tail. He spun around in a circle before looking back at her.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Aile said in awe as she picked Rush. "Who's an adorable little doggy? You are. Oh yes you are."

 **"Bark! Bark!"** Rush barked, licking Aile's face, getting her to giggle.

"Well well, look at what we have here?" An arrogant voice spoke up, causing Aile to blink while Naruto's eyes were narrowed.

"Natsumi."

"Hello there, Loser." Natsumi smirked before she looked at the robot dog in Aile's arms. "Oh? And since when did you start taking a liking to dogs?

Naruto looked at her. "It's none of your business." He said, before he picked up his lunch. "C'mon Aile." He grabbed Aile's hand and lead her away before he felt her grab his wrist.

"And who said that you can walk away?" Natsumi growled at the disrespect this low-life showed her.

"I did." Naruto growled back as he pulled away from and continued to walk ahead, with Aile looking between the two of them.

"Where do you think you're going with the cute girl Dork?" Another arrogant voice appeared.

Aile looked and saw a boy that looks like Naruto, with red hair, in front of them.

Naruto sighed in annoyance at his siblings starting to bother them. "Leave us alone Menma." He demanded.

"No way." Menma shook his head, glaring at Naruto. "You ain't going no where with _my_ girl."

Naruto glared at Menma and he wasn't the only one. Aile glared at him as well for what he said.

"Excuse me!?" Aile asked. "Who said I was _your_ girl?"

Rush barked in agreement as he growled at him.

"I did, when I first laid my eyes on you." Menma chuckled. "Now why don't you ditch this moron and come with me?"

Aile was about to say something but Naruto beat her to it as he was in front of her.

"She isn't going anywhere with you. Why don't _you_ go back to your fan-girls where you belong?"

Menma growled at that as he glared at Naruto, making him glare right back. A blue aura appeared around Naruto and it began to clash with Menma's red aura. Aile looked at the two while holding Rush tightly as the robot dog barked at them.

"That's enough." A cold voice said, bringing chills down everyone's spine except for Naruto. They looked and saw the elder twin sister walking to them, a cold look plastered on her face. "Menma. Natsumi. Don't waste your time with those two. Go back in class and get ready for Iruka-sensei's lessons."

"But Naomi!" Natusmi was about to complained but stopped as Naomi turned her cold look to her, making her flinch.

"Now."

Menma and Natusmi cursed under their breath before they glared at Naruto, who returned it, and they went back to class. Naomi turned to Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Keep it to yourself Naomi." Naruto growled at her, making her narrow her eyes at him.

"When are you going to stop acting like a child and grow up? In two years we are going to be Genin, so you better get it together."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Naruto said, glaring at her ten-fold. "I'm not a member of your _family_ anymore." He spat the word out as if it was poison. "So why don't you and your siblings back off!"

"Whether you like it or not, our parents blood runs through our veins. Yours included. It don't matter how you change your name." Naomi said, glaring coldly at Naruto. "But let me make things clear..."

 **POW!**

 **-Music: Mystic Gohan's Theme (Dragon Ball Z)-**

"OOF!"

Aile and Rush gasped in shock as Naomi punched Naruto in the stomach hard. He gasped for breath as he fell on his knees, holding his stomach.

"Naruto!"

"You are nothing but a disgrace to our family." Naomi continued as she looked down at her little brother. "You disrespect our parents by changing your last name. You moved out of the house and lived somewhere us. You changed your hair color. And now I'm finding out about... _that_." She turned to the robot dog as it barked angrily at her, wanting Aile to release him, so that he can bite her hand off.

"Tell me something cause I'm curious. These past four years, you've been getting stronger and caught up to us, or maybe even above us. I know for a fact, that mother and father haven't been training you seeing how they were busy with us, so tell me little brother..." Her eyes were narrowed. "Who have been training you and where can I find this person?"

"Like I..." Naruto stood up, coughing in his hand. "Told Natsumi minutes ago. What I do is none of your business, so why don't you and your family leave me the fuck alone bitch!"

Aile gasped as she felt Killing Intent coming from both Naruto and Naomi as they glared at each. Their Killing Intent is so powerful, that dirt began to rise from the ground.

She looked at Naomi and gasped as she saw her eyes were crimson red that had slits in them. She looked at Naruto and saw his eyes were literally glowing bright blue. She heard him crack his fingers and looked at his hand to see a small blue light beginning to appear.

 **RING~!**

 **-Music Stops-**

The class bell rang as everyone went back inside, completely unaware of the fight that was going to break down between Naruto and Naomi. The two didn't say anything as they glared at each other more. Eventually, the crimson eyes from Naomi disappeared as they returned to their normal color.

"I will know your secret someday little brother. So you better watch out." Naomi said as she turned and walked back to class.

Naruto grit his teeth and was shaking in rage. How dare she! How dare _they_ come here and start messing with him!? He was so tempted to go Mega on them and use his **Neo Buster**. But no...not yet. He'll wait till the Chunin Exam. Then he'll show everyone throughout the Elemental Nations who he is.

"Naruto...?" Aile asked as she let Rush down and went over to touch his shoulder.

Rush ran up to his Master's legs as he stood on his hind legs, pushing his paws on them. He whimpered.

Naruto heard the wimper and looked down at his companion to see him looking at him worriedly. He took a deep breath and gave a smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He kneel in front of Rush and scratched him under his chin. "Rush, you better get home boy. I don't want people to find out about you."

 **"Bark!"** Rush nodded as he turned into a jet and flew back to the house.

"Come on let's go, before Iruka-sensei get's pissed at us." Naruto said as he ran inside.

Aile looked at Naruto with a sad look on her face. Those...were his siblings? But why would they treat Naruto like that? Now she was determined to find out what's been going on. So, she ran inside and waited for the day to be over and done with.

* * *

 **Afterwards**

 **-Music: Konoha Mid-Day (Naruto)-**

Class has just ended and everyone was leaving the building. Naruto quickly vanished like a ghost since he knows, Kushina will be there waiting for the children to come.

The Mega Hero was walking down the roared to his house, making sure no none of his siblings were following him. He was still pretty sore about what Naomi said back there but he didn't let it get to him. He didn't care what she said, but she struck a nerve back there.

He knows that he shouldn't let it get to him but still.

Nearby, Aile was looking at Naruto with a concern expression. She was hiding behind a pole as she stared at his back. Eventually, he decided to take to the roofs and was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She went and followed after him.

She continued to follow Naruto as both were out of the village and were now going through the forest area. As she followed him to the clearing, she was shocked to discover that she saw a futuristic looking house there. She hid in a bush as Naruto walked through the fence, before he stopped.

 _"Unbelievable! I can't believe I didn't lose her!"_ Naruto thought with a comical shock expression before he sighed and hung his head. He turned around. "Aile, I know your there. So just come out."

"WHAT!?" She shrieked as she got out of her hiding spot. "You knew I was following you the whole time!?"

"Um...yeah." Naruto said sheepishly. "But I'll be honest, I kinda hope that I lost ya there for a second."

Aile didn't say anything as she cracked her knuckles and walked to him, making him flinch and take a step back.

"Run away!" Naruto cried out as he ran to the house with Aile following right behind him.

The front door was automatically opened as Naruto ran in. It was about to close but Aile slid underneath it just in time. She pounced on Naruto, her hand grabbing his collar while her other hand was balled into a fist.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA MEAN BY THAT!?"

She was about to pound to his face in but stopped as she realized something. She looked around his house and to her awe it was incredible! The living room, the kitchen, everything in here look so futuristic and high-techie! She got up and began to take a look around, admiring the house.

"Whoa." Aile muttered under her breath. "Dude, your house is awesome."

"Thanks." Naruto inwardly sighed in relief as he wasn't going to get a pounding... _yet_. He stood up and looked to her direction. "By the way, why were you following me?"

"Well..." Aile turned to him. "I wanted to check on you to see if you were okay after all that."

Naruto blushed at the concern she had for him. This was the very first person who ever cared for him. Well, except for Rush and Model X, but you know what I mean.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Naruto asked.

"Are you okay?" Aile asked. "Do you...wanna talk about it?"

Naruto blinked. He soon sighed to himself and nodded his head. He lead her to the couch and the two sat down as Naruto explained to her about his former family. Throughout the story Aile continued to listen and she grew angrier and angrier by the second. He didn't want to tell her about him being Mega Man Neo yet. He'll tell her eventually.

After the story ended, Naruto was holding onto Aile, as she ran out of his house and was on her way to _talk_ to the Fourth. Right now, Aile was walking towards the Hokage Mansion, while Naruto was holding onto her mid-section which grabbed many people's attention.

"Aile! C'mon, it's not worth it!" Naruto pleaded to the girl.

"Hell no! I'm gonna teach that bastard dad of yours a lesson!" Aile growled.

"But I told you I'm planning to do that myself!" Naruto exclaimed, causing her to stop and turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Listen, there's an exam coming up in two years after we become Genin. It's called the Chunin Exams and during the Final Stage, the Kage from the great villages, along with everyone else will be there to see us duke it out! I have something special that no one in the whole Elemental Nations know about and I want to make sure it stays a secret." Naruto explained, causing Aile's eyes to widen.

"Oh...really?"

"Yes really!"

"Then what is it?" Aile asked.

"...Nice try." Naruto answered. He let go of her. "I promise. I'll tell you what that secret is."

Aile stared into his eyes before she saw that he was dead serious about it. She smiled and nodded to him. "Okay! You better keep that promise and better not forget!"

"Don't worry I will." Naruto nodded.

"Good." Aile said. "So...um...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, you will." Naruto smiled as Aile ran home. She stopped and waved to him, causing him to do the same thing, before she went back. "Promise..." He turns around to run back to the village as he thought in a deadpanned tone.

 _"When I get home, I'll make a watch so that way I can teleport home instead of walking."_

If that girl, who wasn't even a Genin yet, was able to keep up with him then he definitely need to keep watching his back every once in a while. That and he didn't want his _family_ to know where he was at.

* * *

 **Later**

 **(The Lab)**

Naruto was in the lab as he read the Journal. After reading the sections between Rock and X, he was now on the Mega Man Volnutt section. He read about how Volnutt lived two different lifes. In his first life, he was once called Mega Man Trigger.

Trigger's primary function was as a Purifier Unit on a synthetic planet called Elysium, a place that housed what is called the **Master System**. The purpose of the **Master System** was to watch over the Carbons (essentially the equivalent to humans, though artificially created) on Terra, or Earth. Trigger's job as a Purifier Unit was to eliminate any Aberrant Units that threatened the Master System. He and the Master System then set off to go to Earth to see the Carbons, even though the Master couldn't survive outside of Elysium.

Before the Master's death, he gives his genetic code sample to protect Mega Man, and orders him to delete all data in Elysium's library. But after his death, Trigger tried to fulfill his dying wish. The units from the System tried to stop Trigger, thinking he became an Aberrant Unit.

Trigger also created Data, a robotic monkey and his little companion, and transferred his essential data files to him to keep them safe.. Both of them were seal in stasis fields, with Trigger and Data being sealed inside a ruin in Nino Island and Seroa with Geetz in Forbidden Island, where they stayed for a long period.

Several years later, Barrell Caskett was researching the ruins in Nino Island without the Guildmaster's permission, and found a diamond-shaped object near the entrance. When he touched the object, it melted away and awoke Mega Man and Data from their suspended animation, the start of his second life as he became Mega Man Volnutt, the adopted grandson of Barrell Casket.

Naruto read through to all the adventures of Volnutt and his friends, from fighting against Mega Man Juno, to being trapped on Elysium.

"Whoa...so Volnutt is aa human Mega Man...just like me." Naruto whispered as he got finished reading. He turned the page and saw what looked like to be the weapon section.

Being able to exchange and customize parts of his body, Volnutt was able to use a variety of robotic armaments and abilities.

 **Interchangeable weapons:** Volnutt was able to equip a variety of different **Special Weapons** for different purposes and situations. His default weapon is the **Mega Buster** , a standard cannon mounted from the left arm. With modifications from Roll Caskett, he can replace his right arm with a number of other weaponry. Roll can build new weapons to him using parts that he finds.

 **Body equipments:** Mega Man can equip upgrades to his main body for easier tasks, such as battle and traveling purposes. Such additions include built in roller skates for higher speed, helmets, different levels of body armor, and upgrading the amount of damage the body can take.

"Can't say I'm surprise..." Naruto chuckled to himself. He closed the Journal, leaving a bookmark for the next section he'll read later. "Time to meet Volnutt!"

He walked downstars to the basement. He looked around around at the Replica Data Hallway, in one of the Rooms were the Robot Masters Replica, the Original Mega Man's Replica in another, and Mega Man X's room. He walked to the room where Volnutt's Replica Data was in and entered it. As soon as he did, the lights came on automatically and a window of somesort was there on the other. The window itself looked almost like a portal to another world...Mega Man Volnutt's World where Naruto will fight him in.

 **-Music: Naruto's Theme (Naruto)-**

Naruto grinned in excitement. **"Mega Up!** " He called out as his eyes glowed and he was surrounded in a blue light and began to transform.

Naruto was in his skintight body suit as it appeared in a blue light. He did a back flip as his arm and leg coverings appeared before he landed and kneeled on the ground. His helmet then appeared.

Once the light disappeared, Naruto was now in his outfit as he posed. **"Mega Man Neo!"** He jumped inside the portal-like window as it glowed.

* * *

 **(Kattelox Island)**

 **Year 80XX**

Neo looked around and he couldn't help but whistle in awe. He was in a grassy field that had a few trees and some large rocks that was stuck in the ground. He looked behind him and saw a city there, making him blink in surprise before he shrugged his shoulders and walked to the city.

As he walked he took a look at it and saw the buildings were so big and tall. Of course nobody wasn't here which made the city look like a ghost town, which creeped Naruto out...a lot.

"Okayyy. Now...if I was Volnutt where would I be?" Neo asked himself as he stopped at an intersection and looked around.

The moment he asked that question, he heard something that sounded like small wheels.

"What the he-HOLY CRAP!" Neo jumped out of the way just in time as he avoided an energy bullet that hit a building. He rolled to his feet and looked to the building to see a black spot there.

He heard a screeching sound making him turn around to see who it was and his eyes widened.

There before him was Mega Man Volnutt!

Now that Neo got a good look at him, he looks like he's in his early teens. He has brown hair with unusually large bangs and big green eyes.

"Volnutt." Naruto whispered in awe as he stared at him before he bowed his head in respect, just like he did with the Original and X. "Let's have a great battle." He took a fighting stance.

Volnutt didn't say anything, except putting on his helmet and taking a fighting stance as well. All was silent for a few minutes as their eyes never left the other.

- **Music: Mega Man Volnutt's Theme (Tatsunoko vs. Capcom)**

Neo and Volnutt gave out battle cries as they charged at each other. The two punched at each other at the same time as their fists clashed with each other. Volnutt did a sweep kick, but Naruto dodged it quickly by ducking. Volnutt then started to attack Naruto as he sent a barrage of punches.

Throughout the punches Neo dodged and blocked each of them. He grabbed both of his fists and smirked as he did a back flip kick to Volnutt's chin, making him take a few steps back. He then aimed his **Mega Buster** at him and fired off his energy bullets.

Neo had to dodged those bullets by running away and aimed his **Neo Buster** at him. He fired bright blue energy bullets at Volnutt, who only used his skates to move out of Neo's aim. Volnutt then jumped to a building and continued to fire bullets at Neo did a back flip to move out of the way.

Neo looked up and saw Volnutt was dashing to him. He had no time to react as Volnutt kneed him in the stomach, making Neo gasp, before he grabbed his shoulders and threw him at building as he crashed inside a window.

"Ow!" Neo shouted as he hit a wall. He heard Volnutt use his skates. He looked up and his eyes widened comically as he saw he had a drill on his right arm. "DUDE! He moved to the side as the drill destroyed the wall.

Neo looked at the drill and realized that the drill was one of the **Special Weapons** Roll must've built for him.

"That is so cool!" He said in awe. He then grinned in excitement. "So you wanna play that game huh Volnutt?" He asked as Volnutt turned to him. "Then let's play! **Legendary Armor: Mega Man!** "

A blue light erupted from the core on his bodysuit. Slowly his outfit began to change.

He still wore the skintight bodysuit with large rounded coverings on the lower arms and legs, but he now had on briefs. The color of his new outfit is light blue with a dark blue 'trim' on the coverings, helmet, and briefs. His helmet has a raised light blue square in the forehead and a light blue ridge running straight back from the square, resembling an exclamation mark. His helmet also features round light blue sections with red circles in the center over his ears. He also has red circles in his **Mega Buster** and below his feet.

"Time to kick it up a notch!" His armor changed color as the bodysuit became yellow while the helmet and coverings became brown. **"Metal Blade!"** Two sharp buzz saws appeared in his hands as he threw them at Volnutt.

Volnutt dodged the two buzz saws before he got punched in the by Neo and was sent outside. Neo summoned more buzz saws and threw them at Volnutt as one got his helmet and the other hit his leg.

Neo dashed to Volnutt but his eyes widened as he saw the drill disappeared and turned into what a missile launcher.

"Oh shi-!"

 **BOOM!**

 **-Music: Need to be Strong (Naruto)-**

A missile came out as it landed a hit on Neo and he was sent flying back and landed on the street causing a small crater to be formed. Neo had comical swirly eyes and had stars around his head.

"I see stars..." Neo muttered before he shook his head. "Wait a minute, this guy has missiles!?" His answer was to hear three more missiles being launched. He looked up and his eyes comically as he wailed his arms. "THIS GUY HAS FREAKING MISSILES!"

Neo dashed forward as one missiles hit the street while the other two were coming to him, making him gasp in realization. "Heat Seekers!" His outfit has changed color and it was now orange and red.

 **"Fire Storm!"** Neo yelled as fire balls appeared around him as they were a shield. He stopped running and let the missiles him as they exploded, causing a cloud of smoke to cover him.

Volnutt watched as the cloud of smoke still surrounded Neo but then his eyes widened as a fire ball erupted from the smoke and was aiming at him. He moved out of the way but more came out as they were launched in the air and was falling to him.

Volnutt used his skates to dodge the fire storm as they all hit the streets and buildings causing craters to be formed. The Digger jumped out of the way as a fire ball was heading his way but he got hit in the back by one and was sent flying into one of the buildings as the glass was shattered around him.

Volnutt shook his head as he stood up. He looked up and saw Neo in front of him but his outfit is yellow and black.

 **"Thunder Beam!"** Neo shot out three bolts of electricity at Volnutt, making him scream in pain. Neo slowly lift his arm up as the electricity followed his movement as it carried Volnutt. He then threw him out of the building and on the grassy field.

Neo, returned to his normal light blue color, jumped out of the building and onto the field as Volnutt stood up. "Ready to give up?"

His answer?

Volnutt summon and energy blade and he charged at Neo, making his eyes widened. Neo dodged the attacks that Volnutt was sending his way, only to gasp as he felt Volnutt's feet in his stomach and to get kicked to the side of his head and slidding across the ground.

"Hah!" Volnutt yelled as he went in for a downward slash but Neo rolled out of the way just in time. He went to hit Neo again, but he got his arm caught by the current Mega Man.

"Nice try!" Neo sucker punched Volnutt in the face then punched his stomach. He gripped Volnutt's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Neo then did a hand-sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

 **POOF!**

 **-Music: Naruto's Theme (Naruto)-**

Three clones of Neo appeared right beside him as they all wore the same Legendary Armor. One by one the color of their outfits changed. One was white and orange. The second was light and dark purple. The third was white and dark green. And the original was still the same primary light blue color.

"CHARGE!" The four Neo yelled as they all dashed to Volnutt, who took a stance. The four Neo went into different directions.

 **"Spark Shot!** " The orange and white Neo yelled as he fired a yellow thunder ball, hitting Volnutt's back, paralyzing him in the procress.

The Original Neo charged fourth and attacked Volnutt by kicking him in the air. He jumped towards him and sent more barrage of kicks and kicked him to one of the clones.

 **"Shadow Blade!"** The light and purple Neo yelled as he threw a Ninja Star at Volnutt landing a nice hit on the helmet as it flew off, leaving his head exposed. The clone then kicked Volnutt to the other clone which was the white and dark green one.

 **"Hyper Bomb!"** He yelled as he threw a bomb at Volnutt's stomach, getting a large explosion to erupt. A damaged Volnutt falls out of the cloud of smoke and fell to the ground.

 **-Music Fades Out-**

The three clones of Neo disappeared in poofs of smoke as the Original Neo got out of his **Legendary Armor** and returned to his normal armor. He walks up to Volnutt and saw a glowing blue ball of light come out of his chest as the body disappeared.

The ball of light floated to Neo as it entered the center core of his chest and it began to glow brighter and brighter. The glow disappeared as Neo was now in a new armor based on Mega Man Volnutt.

"Alright! That's a Mega win!" Neo cheered as he disappeared in a blue light.

* * *

 **(Real World)**

Neo appeared in the Data Room as he still wore Volnutt's Armor. He closed his eyes and he returned back to normal as Naruto. He yawned tiredly.

"Man, I am beat." He said. "Starting tomorrow after the Academy it'll be time for train in Volnutt's **Special Weapons** and stuff." He walked out of the Room and exited the basement.

As he was in the lab, a thought had appeared in his head. "Hmm...Data, huh? Well, Rush has been here by himself lately. Even though X is here, the little guy can still get bored. I guess it would be nice for him to have a friend to play with." The brown head smiled.

With that said and done, Naruto had decided to get to work on making Data.

* * *

 **Timeskip: 4 Weeks Later**

Weeks has passed since Naruto had met Aile and fought Mega Man Volnutt. As the weeks passed Naruto and Aile became best friends the day after they met. The two would always hang out and talk a lot about different things, they would even hang out at Naruto's place every once in a while.

As Naruto promised himself, on the day he met Aile, he made a wrist watch that was able to teleport him to his house so that way no one won't be able to follow him. He also made one for Aile cause Menma was being a major pain to both him and Aile's assess. Not only that, but the creep even began to follow her to Naruto's place.

Thankfully, she lost him due to the animals that she...'accidentally' released.

Naruto has also been training in the Training Room using his Mega Man Volnutt armor. After he began to practice his new armor, he found out that his **Special Weapons** is only equipable on his right arm and his **Mega Buster** is on the left.

From what he learned Volnutt's entire armor can be equipable with more powerful parts. However, from the way the Replica Volnutt was able to hold his own, the armor was probably equip with some powerful parts.

Right now, Naruto and Aile were hanging out of the brown head's place as they were sitting on the couch playing a fighting video game on the TV. Aile's video game character was a female warrior and Naruto's video game character was a monster.

"Where your game at boy? Where your game at!?" Aile exclaimed as she was pressing a bunch of buttons as her character punched Naruto's character.

"You got nothing on me!" Naruto exclaimed as his character grabbed the female warrior and slammed her to the ground, making her HP close to depletion, causing Aie's eyes to widen and Naruto had a feral grin.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! You're about to go down!" Naruto was about to finish her, until something landed on his head

 **"Hiya!"**

 **-Music: Konoha Mid-Day (Naruto)-**

"WHOA!" Naruto screamed as he dropped the controller.

Aile took the distraction as she pushed a couple of buttons and her character defeated Naruto's monster. The Female Warrior did a pose as the words **K.O.** appeared on the screen.

"YES! I WON! I OWNED YOU!" Aile cheered as she stood up and walked around the couch in a proud manner before she did a couple of dances.

Naruto had a comical shocked expression as his jaw dropped and his hair shadowed his eyes. But then his face turned red as he looked up at the thing that was on his head.

"What the heck Data!? I almost had her!"

Data, Naruto's new companion he made after he gained Volnutt's armor, has the appearance of a cartoony monkey which could be considered "cute". Which was true because when Naruto introduced him to Aile, she let out a squeal as she hugged the little monkey and rubbed her cheek with his.

He is mostly brown in color, with a large head in proportion to what looks like a white jar for a body. He has no visible arms and legs, though he does have balls for hands, long fingerless feet and a long tail with a ball tip.

 **"Sorry sorry. Just wanted to surprise ya."** Data said sheepishly.

"Ohhhh~" Aile grabbed Dat. and kissed his cheek. "Data you're a life saver."

 **"Bark! Bark!"** Rush barked out as he entered and jumped on Naruto's leg.

"At least you understand, right buddy?" Naruto asked.

 **"Bark!"** Rush barked happily as his mster nodded with a smile before he glared comically at Aile who was dancing but still held on Data as the robot monkey's eyes became swirly.

"I WANT A REMATCH!" Naruto roared as fire came out of his mouth, causing Aile to stop dancing and turn to him, grinning smugly at him

"Oh? Wanna get your butt kicked again?"

"THE REASON WHY YOU WON IS BECAUSE DATA SURPRISED ME!"

"Come on Whiskers chill out it's just a game."

"A game I almost had!" Naruto a comical blue vein on his head from the nickname.

"Man, you're a sore loser." Aile shook her in mock disappointment, making Naruto twitch his eyebrow.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not!

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"No you're not!"

"YES! I AM A SORE LOSER, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay, thank you for proving my point." Aile smiled in an innocent way.

Naruto smiled smugly before his eyes widened in realization as he recalled the last thing she said. "No wait! You tricked me! I take it back!"

"Too late, you already said it." Aile said.

While the two best friends were their usual argument, Rush and Data were now playing the video game, while Model X was looking at the two humans and robotic animals with a sweat drop running down it's face.

Model X sighed and shook his head before he turned his attention to Aile. Like always he hid away whenever the girl came over but he just seem...drawn to her. He didn't know why but he felt a connection with the young girl. It was the very same feeling he had when he met his previous host. It couldn't be...but...

 _ **"Could she really be...the one?"** _ He asked himself.

 **"You think those two would've stopped by now."** Data said with Rush nodding in agreement.

 **"Bark."**

 **-Music Stops-**

 **RUMBLE~**

All actions stopped as the five occupants felt an earthquake near the area they were in.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled as he and Aile fell on the floor.

Rush was barking loudly and Data was making a bunch of monkey noises as the two held on the couch tightly.

The earthquake but that didn't mean something was wrong. Naruto and Aile looked at each before they ran outside of the house. As they did, they came to a halt as their eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

There before wasa giant monster! The monster was completely yellow and it's body looked like it was made out of goo-like substance and it only had one red eye in the center of it's face.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MONSTER!?" Aile yelled as she took a step back.

"That's not a monster." Naruto said, his eyes not leaving the monster's own as it looked between them. "That's...Yellow Devil!?"

 **-Music: Yellow Devil Theme (Mega Man)-**

Naruto read about the Robot Monster in the Journal. This thing was one of Dr. Wily's invention! But what the hell was it doing here!?

Yellow Devil looked between the pre-teens before his eye turned to Naruto, his primary target. He cracked his knuckles before he pulled his back and made it look like it was roaring.

 **"Bumo Bumo Bumo Bumo Bumo!"**

"Aile, get inside now!" Naruro ordered as the girl nodded and ran back inside. He did a Hand-Sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Five clones of Naruto appeared behind the Original as the Yellow Devil blinked in confusion.

"Catch us if you can you yellow bastard!"

The Narutos, ran away from the house and into the forest area. However, one of them stayed behind and threw a kunai in his eye making him cover it as he cried in pain.

 **"BUMO!"**

Yellow Devil removed his hand and glared down at the Naruto clone, seeing him making goofy faces, before he ran between his legs and disappeared in the forest.

 **"BUMO BUMO!"** The Robot Monster roared as his body turned into parts and it was heading to where the rest of the clones went.

Inside the house, where Aile and the others watched the whole thing. The three each had worried expressions on their faces.

 **"What are we going to do? We can't let Naruto fight that monster by himself."** Data asked with Rush nodding.

Aile bit her bottom lip as she looked down at the two robotic animals. They were right. They couldn't leave Naruto out there alone with that thing. She knows Naruto is strong and a great genius but this was monster he was fighting out there! He might end up dead!

 _"But there's no way I'm gonna let that happen!"_ Aile thought with a determined expression on her face. "You both stay here, I'm going to go and help Naruto!"

 **"What!?"** Data exclaimed in comical shock as he made monkey noises with Rush barking out in protest.

"Naruto is my first and only best friend. Even though we met through that accident weeks ago, I still care for him, especially since I heard about him and his family." Aile said. "For all those years, Naruto has been alone until he met us. That's why...I won't let him fight that thing alone!"

With that said and done, Aile rushed out the house and went to where Naruto and the Monster were fighting. Rush and Data looked at each and they each had determined expressions as well.

 **"Bark! Bark!"** Rush barked.

 **"Yeah! Let's go save our friends!"** Data said as they both ran out and followed after Aile.

Model X watched the whole exchange and that feeling he had came back full force. That determined look on Aile's face when she said she was going to help Naruto. That was the same look his previous wielder had. And that convinced Model X that Aile is definitely...

 **"The Chosen One."** He disappeared in a blue light.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Naruto, in his Mega Man Neo outfit, fired energy bullets at Yellow Devil's eye. All of his clones have been destroyed so now he was going against the Robot Monster by himself. But it didn't make sense; Just what the hell is Yellow Devil doing here? _How_ is it even here?

"Come on you oversized coward!" Neo taunted as Yellow Devil glared at him.

 **"Bumo!"**

The monster turned into parts as they were sent flying towards Neo. The Ninja In-Training dodged every part by jumping over them and sliding under them. Neo looked behind him and saw Yellow Devil was formed right behind him.

 **"Bumo!"**

The creature swing his fist at Neo, intending to slam him to the trees, but the new Mega Man jumped and landed on his hand. He looked as Neo was running up his arm holding onto his **Neo Buster** as it glowed. The monster used his other to try and grab him but Neo jumped on that one and aimed his **Neo Buster** at his exposed eye.

"Fire!" Neo unleashed a powerful energy bullet as it landed a direct hit on Yellow Devil's eye, making it screech in pain. Neo backflipped off of the monster's hand only to gasp in shock as he got grabbed by the other hand.

Yellow Devil glared at Neo before he slammed him to the ground. He threw him away as he crashed through a bunch of trees and into a clearing as he slid across the grassy field before stopping.

"Ow! Okay that's it!" Neo growled as he stood and moved out of the way as the Yellow Devil's parts came at him. **"Legendary Armor Mode: Mega Man Volnutt!"**

Neo's center core glowed brightly. His armor then changed to that of Mega Man Volnutt's own. He glared at Yellow Devil before he aimed his right hand at him before it materialized into a weapon. But not just any weapon...

 **"Active Buster!"** He launched a missile at the monster but he blocked his eye using it's arms.

Neo then used his roller skates and was riding along grass as fired missile after missile at the monster. Yellow Devil was turned into parts and was flying at Neo Volnutt, but he used his skates as an advantage as he dodged them using his reflexes.

His **Special Weapon** materialized again as it turned into the **Buster Cannon**. Once Yellow Devil was formed again, he aimed both his **Neo Buster** and **Buster Cannon** and fired them at the same time, landing a hit only at the side of Yellow's head.

"Damn it!"

"NARUTO!"

Neo Volnutt's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He looked to the left and much to his horror, Aile was running towards them, with a determined expression which he noted.

"Aile!? What are you doing here!?" Neo Volnutt demanded. "I told you to go inside!"

"Yeah? Well I decided to help you! And what the heck are you wearing!?" Aile asked as she was now in front of him.

 **"Bu?"** Yellow Devil tilt his head to the side in confusion as a large yellow question mark appeared beside him.

 **-Music: Fooling Mode (Naruto)-**

"It doesn't-okay look I'll explain everything to you once I'm done here." Neo Volnutt said in a sheepish tone.

"You mean once _we're_ done here!" Aile exclaimed as she pointed at Naruto's armored chest. "And you better have good explanation about this!"

"I know! I know! I just-HEY WAIT! What do you mean 'we'!?" Neo Volnutt asked in shock. "You're not seriously thinking about fighting this guy are you!?"

"Of course I am dummy!" Aile said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah!?" Neo Volnutt asked as a red vein appeared on top of his helmet. "And just how are you going to fight him smarty pants!?"

"Um...well..."

Yellow Devil just watched the whole exchange in complete confusion but he did find it annoying tht they were ignoring them.

 **"MONKEY POWER!"**

 **"BARK!"**

The three turned to the voices and saw Data riding on Rush's back. Neo Volnutt and Aile each had comical dumbfounded expressions and if Yellow Devil had another eye this would be the part where he would raise an eyebrow in complete confusion.

As Rush was running, he tripped and the two were rolling around until they stopped in front of Neo Volnutt and Aile.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?"

" **We are here to help you two!"** Data exclaimed with Rush nodding in agreement.

" **Bark!"**

"Oh come on!" Neo Volnutt complained. "First Aile and now you two! It's not safe here! You have to leave!"

"And I told you I'm not going anywhere!" Aile exclaimed.

 **"Bark! Bark!"** Rush barked.

 **"That's right! You're our friend Naruto and we won't let anything happen to you."** Data agreed.

"...Huh?" Neo Volnutt blinked, not expecting that.

 **-Music Fades Out-**

"They're right." Aile nodded. "Even though we met a couple of weeks ago cause you bumped into me, look at where it got us now! We're both best friends because of that and not just us. Data and Rush, they're our best friends as well!"

 **"And friends are always there for each other."** Data finished.

 **"Bark!"** Rush barked in agreement.

Naruto, aka Neo Volnutt, looked at them in stunned silence. These guys came here...just to help him? Even though he had told them, he would take care of it himself. They were worried about him and wanted to help him take Yellow Devil out. It was then that he was convinced that Data, Rush, and Aile were his true friends that it brought tears to his eyes and a smile.

"You guys..."

 **"BUMO!"**

"EHH!?"

Apparently Yellow Devil grabbed Neo Volnutt while he was distracted, making him have a comical shocked expression on his face.

"NARUTO!" Aile yelled out as Data and Rush were making angry animal noises at Yellow Devil.

Yellow Devil had a very comical annoyed/pissed expression on his face as he glared and pointed at Neo Volnutt. Aile and the Robot Animals sweat dropped when they saw the Yellow Monster stomping on the ground like a child would do and steam was coming out of his head.

 **"BUMO! BUMO! BUMOMOMOMOMOMO! BUMO! BU! BUMO!"**

"Okay, he's pissed." Neo Volnutt sweat dropped.

 **SLAM!**

Yellow Devil slammed Neo Volnutt to the ground hard, making him grit his teeth in pain. The Robot Monster then threw him across the field, making him slid on the ground and causing him to get out of his **Legendary Armor**. Just when Neo was about to stand up, Yellow Devil appeared behind him and grabbed him again.

"That's it!" Aile ran off towards Yellow Devil.

"Aile, no!" Neo yelled.

 _"Never again! I won't let no one else die!_ " Aile thought to herself as she continued to run ahead.

 **"Compatible Host Found. Compatible Host Found."**

"Huh? That voice..." Neo said as he looked around.

A bright light appeared in front of Aile, causing her to stop running and stare at it. As the light disappeared it showed...

"X!?" Neo called out.

"X?" Aile asked, staring at the weird blockly machine.

 **"Don't worry. I am not an enemy. I'll lend you a hand."** Model X said as he went inside of Aile, shocking her, the robot animals and Neo.

 **-Music: Asayake (Mega Man ZX)-**

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Aile screamed before her face took a serious expression. She took out Model X and held it front of her.

 **"Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System Online!"**

Aile touched Model X on the head as he glowed brightly. She raised her hand in the air as Model X disappeared. Both of her hands were enveloped into cyan lights, before her legs were the same way. Then her whole body began to be surrounded into cyan lights causing Neo, Rush, and Data to look on in awe and shock, while Yellow Devil closed his eye.

Once the light cleared off, Neo and the Robot Animals all gasp in awe.

"Aile...?" Neo asked.

Aile dons armor very similar to Mega Man X, with gold highlights included and a white trim on the helmet as opposed to the familiar light blue. She wore blue armor with a vest that remains closed and white plating around the lower body with a pair of red lights at the waist. The helmet takes after Model X's design the most, giving its user a striking resemblance to X's original form.

 **"Bark! Bark! Bark!"** Rush barked out, wagging his tail happily.

 **"Whoa! Aile you look awesome!"** Data exclaimed.

Aile didn't say anything as she aimed her **X Buster** at Yellow Devil's now exposed eye. She shot a blue energy bullet, landing a direct hit.

 **"BUMO!"** Yellow Devil cried as he released Neo and was putting his hands on his badly hit eye.

Neo landed on the grass with his feet before he slowly turned to Aile, who was panting. "Aile..." He whispered in awe. She had transformed into a Mega Man...er...Mega Woman now! Does that mean...Aile is one of the Chosen Ones!?

"What happened to me? Where did this armor come from!?" Aile asked herself.

 _ **"Don't be afraid."**_ Model X said within her head. _**"I'm Biometal Model X."**_

"Biometal...Model X...?" Aile asked. "You're talking to me...inside my head!? I don't understand!"

 **"BUMO! BUMO!"**

Neo and Aile turned to look at Yellow Devil and saw the angry look on his face. Both took fighting stances as they glared at him.

"Aile, I promise you when this is over and done with I will explain everything to you." Neo told her. "But first, we have to take down this guy!"

 _ **"Naruto is right. With our combined strength we can win this fight."**_ Model X said.

"..." Aile was silent before she nodded her head.

 **"BUMO!"** Yellow Devil roared as it turned itself into parts and was flying at the two of them.

Neo and Aile dashed away, leaving behind after-images, to avoid the parts and watched as they reformedinto Yellow Devil. Both aimed their busters at the monster's eye and fired at the same time.

 **"BU!"** Yellow Devil cried. He glared at the two Megas before he fired green energy balls at them, making them jump over them. He then used his goo-like body to turn into a tornado of small yellow balls.

"Watch out!" Neo exclaimed.

"Okay!" Aile nodded.

The two of them dodged every yellow ball that was aiming at them. They couldn't shoot at them because they were made out of goo. Solid-goo.

Neo and Aile were standing back to back as they watched Yellow Devil begin to reform himself. They both aimed their busters as they started to glow. Once Yellow Devil was removed and his eye was exposed, it charged at the two of them.

 **"FIRE!"** They fired off their energy bullets at the same time before they combined into a bigger one. When that happened, Yellow Devil stopped his charging and was about to block it but it was too late.

The combined energy bullets landed a direct hit on his eye, making him stop. He soon began to groan as his legs started to melt and he landed face first in the grass. As that happened, Yellow Devil exploded as his goo-like body disappeared.

 **-Music Fades Out-**

 **"HOORAY! THEY WON!"** Data cheered with Rush jumping up and down beside him.

 **"Bark!"**

"Sweet! We did it!" Neo cheered also as he hugged Aile, causing her to hug him back as she cheered as well.

"That was awesome!" Aile cheered as they danced around in circle, not letting go of their hug. Data and Rush joined in on the dance. However, Aile opened her eyes and realized what she was doing before she pushed Naruto off of her.

"Hey!"

Aile blushed a little at the closeness that just shared before she coughed in her hand. "Well, now that monster's gone, it's time for you to start talking mister!"

"Um...right." Neo chuckled sheepishly. "You might want to sit down for this."

* * *

 **Later**

Aile, now out of her armor, was sitting on the couch as Naruto and Model X were on the other side of her. The brown head girl closed her eyes and had her eyes closed as she processed everything Naruto and Model X explained to her.

"Okay, so let me see if I got this right: You said that four years while you were out training in this area, you found a blue helmet in the dirt. When you picked the helmet up and put it on, you were frozen like a statue and then you were given the armor that you wore earlier. When you snapped out of it you found the laboratory, the same one that's underneath the house, and when met a man named Dr. Light."

"Yup."

"Dr. Light told you that were a 'Mega Man' and that you are the legacy of past Mega Men from two different dimensions. The Mega Men of this dimension are the Original Mega Man, Mega Man X, who is now a Biometal and is floating right next to you, and Mega Man Volnutt. The Mega Men from the other dimension are Mega Man EXE and Star Force Mega Man. As the legacy of all those Mega Men, you have the ability to access not only their powers but also their armor in order to use it."

"Hm."

"So since these past four years, you have reading a Journal that Dr. Light left for you so you can understand more about the Mega Men and their abilities. Not only that but Dr. Light made Replica Data of the Robot Masters that the Original Mega Man fought and copied their abilities before moving on to face Mega Man himself as a Replica Data as well. After you defeated him, you gained access to his armor and have been training yourself so you can get the hang of the powers that you earn before moving on to face the next Mega Man."

"Yes."

"You fought the Original Mega Man, Mega Man X, and 4 weeks ago, you just fought Mega Man Volnutt and is currently trying to learn each and every one of his **Special Weapons**. Once you get the hang of Mega Man Volnutt's form and abilities, you'll move onto the last two Mega Men, which is .EXE and Star Force."

"That's right."

"And as for Model X. You say that he's a Biometal but has the soul of Mega Man X himself and he's been looking for me, his Chosen One or Biomatch."

 **"That's right Aile."** Model X said. **"Biomatches are individuals destined for a particular Biometal. Most Biomatches tend to have similar personalities to the Biometals they are destined to use. Biometals uses the M.E.G.A. (Meta-Encapsulated Granule Awareness) System and can Megamerge with a Chosen One. In a Megamerge, the Biometal becomes the user's living armor, and gives its user the abilities of whom it is based upon, becoming a Mega Man."**

"Or in your case, a Mega Woman." Naruto joked but got quiet as Aile glared at him. "I'm sorry."

Aile didn't say anything as she rubbed her temple to get rid of the headache. This was just too much. Mega Men, Biometals, Replica Data, Legendary Armor...yeah way so much to take in.

"Just one question Model X. You said Biomatches. So does that mean there are others out there like me and have Biometals as well?"

 **"To be honest. I really don't know. It has been a long time since I was asleep. And if there are then they're probably hiding somewhere."** Model X answered.

"There is something I'm curious about." Naruto said. "If Aile have Biometal Model X, then does that mean there are Biometal versions of Zero and Axl as well?"

 **"Hmm..."** Model X hummed. **"Well there is a possibility that they might be out there as well. But I have a feeling those two are waiting for their Biomatches or probably have one."**

"Can we please talk about something else? Cause my headache is getting worse!" Aile complained, causing Naruto and Model X to sweat drop.

"She's right." Naruto said. "We need to find out what the heck was Yellow Devil doing here."

"Yeah, that was the name of the thing you were fighting. What was it?" Aile asked.

"It was a Robot Monster created by Dr. Wily, the Original and Dr. Light's enemy." Naruto answered.

"Hold on a second. The Original Mega Man's enemy? But shouldn't he be, I don't know, dead or something?" Aile asked.

"You may be right Aile. But if I'm the legacy of all past Mega Men then maybe..." Naruto and Aile's eyes widened as they stood up.

"Dr. Wily is out there somewhere!"

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

Inside a secret building, a man is seen banging his fist on the monitors angrily as static was on the monitor. This man looked like he was a cyborg. He is a tall, skinny old man. He is mostly bald, but is distinguished by his bushy, wing-shaped hair and mustache. He has robotic arms. He wore a gray lab coat that had buttons and a skull on the collar. He wore black pants and shoes.

"I knew it! I knew it all along! There really _is_ another Mega Man! And not only that but he also had Biometal Model X as well and it found it's Biomatch! Curses!" The old man slammed his hands on the monitor once more as it turned off.

"Tch! Just when I was getting ready to conquer this new world I find out about this Mega Man and Mega Woman!" The old man exclaimed. "It seems Thomas Light has been preparing himself as well since he no doubt knew about my return someday and about that Mega Brat! Well..." He grinned evilly. "I'm actually glad he has. Oh, Thomas you knew me so well. But guess what old friend?"

The Old Man turned his head and a flicker of lights came to reveal a silhoutte of several robots in different shapes and sizes. A hatch door opened up to reveal several Biometals floating in place.

"I've been prepared as well! You better watch out Mega Brat, because soon...you and your little girlfriend will become scrap metals! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **A Year Later**

A year passed.

A year has passed since that battle with Yellow Devil.

A year has passsed since Model X finally found his Biomatch.

In that year things remained the same around the Leaf Village. Everyone was busy doing the same thing they usually do on a clear sunny day. Children were at the playground with their parents, while Shinobi and other civilians were out greeting each other happily.

Yup, another beautiful happy day for everyone...

Except for one person.

 _"Oh come on man, hurry up so we can go!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the clock.

Right now, the 11 year old Mega Man is in class at the Academy waiting for class to end. He didn't really change that much except for his hair growing a little past his neck and that he grew a little taller

He groaned once more before he got slapped upside the head. "...ow..." He said in a bored tone as he looked at Aile.

"Will you chill? We only got one more year left of this place." Aile whispered. She started to develop early than the girls in her class as her waist started to show and her breast started grow as well.

After the year where she became Model X's Biomatch, she packed up all of her stuff and moved in with Naruto, shocking him to the core, but the Rush and Data were dancing in joy. When he asked her about what her Guardian would say about her leaving, but she told him she never had a Guardian and her parents had died before she came her, which made Naruto guilt ridden all day for bringing something like that up.

But Aile had to slap upside the head hard to get it through that thick skull of his that he didn't know and it was okay.

After moving in, Aile decided that it was time for her to learn about her new found powers. Model X has been teaching her through their telepathic link and she got the hang of things. Naruto has still been training in his Volnutt armor so he can learn more about the **Special Weapons** and what their abilities were. He managed to master them all and the hang of it as well.

The reason why Naruto was so anxcious to leave was because today is the day where he fight Mega Man EXE! He's been dying to wanna fight him so bad right now and he just want this day to end already!

 **RING~**

 **-Music: Fooling Mode (Naruto)-**

"Finally!" Naruto cheered. He quickly packed his stuff up and grabbed Aile's hand before bolting out of the classroom before anyone else.

Iruka and the other students looked to the door with sweat drops on their heads, except for some, who were the Namikaze siblings as they glared at the door.

"Um...class dismissed?"

* * *

 **(Light House)**

In a blue flash, Naruto and Aile were inside the house, but Naruto had a large bump on his head and Aile had her arms crossed in annoyance as she glared at him.

"I said I was sorry..." The former Namikaze whimpered, rubbing his head.

"Hmph!" Aile turned her head to the side and walked to the couch, taking a seat. "Just one more year."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "One more year and we'll be ninjas! I'm excited! Which is why, today is the day where I fight EXE!"

"And one year later before we graduate, Star Force will be the last Mega Man you fight." Aile continued as she rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up so I can kick your butt in video games."

"You won't be kicking my butt once I come back!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked off to head to the basement.

Aile smiled and had a small blush on her face. "I swear Naruto...you may be a knucklehead...but you're _my_ cute knucklehead..."

 **"Hiya Aile!"** Data appeared on top of her head, making her jump.

 **"Bark Bark!"** Rush jumped on her lap.

"Hey guys." Aile smiled.

 **"Hey Aile, why is your face red?"** Data asked curiously.

"What!? My face isn't red!" Aile exclaimed as she covered her cheeks.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **-Music Stops-**

Naruto had a serious expression on his face as he read the Journal on MegaMan .EXE. He already knew EXE came from another dimension and right now he's learning more about him.

In the other dimension EXE is a Internet Navigator, or NetNavi for short, and he was operated by Lan Hikari. Lan's father, Yuichiro Hikari, was the one who created EXE for his son as gift for him.

A NetNavi is a sentient, or semi-sentient, computer program with artificial intelligence designed to be an assistant for the operator and resides in his or her **Personal Terminal** , abbreviated as "PET".

Specifically, the PET is a multipurpose device that is capable of acting in numerous functions, such as sending and receiving e-mail, acting as an alarm clock and calendar, and acting as a cell phone. Each of these functions is controlled by the NetNavi that resides within the PET under normal circumstances.

A PET is, however, also capable of connecting to computerized devices, referred to as 'Jacking In', in which case the NetNavi is transferred to that device and may roam around it, affecting programs contained in that device as required, and moving through that device to any other devices connected to it, such as moving from a specific computer to the larger Internet.

In addition, NetNavis may function as anti-virus software, directly combating the offending programs in an activity called "virus busting". Two Navis can also battle one another in "NetBattles," and are designated by the extension ".EXE".

"Hmm...PET and NetNavi, huh?" Naruto asked himself as he continued to read more and is already getting an idea.

When NetNavis are defeated in these battles, they are usually logged out to avoid permanent damage, though if they're not logged out fast enough, or if they suffer a fatal blow, they will get deleted.

NetNavis are given a unique personality that often reflects upon their operator's personality, and usually develops a strong friendship with their operators. NetNavis can also be used as assistants in their operator's occupation.

"In other words, NetNavis are basically the Robot Masters of that Dimension." Naruto said to himself. He read more of the book where he learns about MegaMan EXE's abilities.

MegaMan possess superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance, stamina and durability on the field, being able to fight against bigger NetNavis and even more dangerous program viruses. MegaMan is the only NetNavi who can use various transformation systems like **Double Soul** , **Style Change** , **Cross System** and **Beast Out**.

These draw powers from another NetNavi/Cybeast in order to associate with MegaMan to create a new form.

"Hold up, he can fuse and use different transformations!?" Naruto asked in excitment. "Oh this I gotta read!"

 **Style Change** is a technique that allow NetNavis to temporarily change their element and weaponry. There are eight different styles: **Guts, Custom, Shield, Team, and Bug**. Additionally, there are four different elements that any style can take: **Aqua, Elec, Heat, and Wood.** This allows for many different combinations for many battle situations.

 **Double Soul** is an ability employed by MegaMan or any NetNavi to gain added powers and techniques in combat using the powers of an allied NetNavi.

 **Cross System** is a transformation system that allows one NetNavi to use the powers of other NetNavi.

 **Beast Out** is when MegaMan absorbs a Cybeast, a virus beast, to become a Beast MegaMan.

"Okay! Now that I know everything about MegaMan, it's time for a mega battle!"

Naruto closed the Journal and got up and walked down to the hall of the Replica Data. A serious expression appeared on his face as he thought about what the battle from last year. Ever since that battle with Yellow Devil and the discovery that Dr. Wily was still alive somewhere, had made Naruto put some seriousness in his training.

"If Dr. Wily is out there somewhere, then I'll definietly be ready for him." He walked past Volnutt's Door and stood in front of MegaMan door which had his Emblem on it. He took a deep breath and entered it. He looked and saw the portal that leads to EXE's world.

 **"Mega Up!"** Naruto called out as his eyes glowed. In an instant, he was in his Mega Man Neo outfit. He jumped inside the portal.

* * *

 **(Cyberspace)**

 **Year 20XX**

Neo landed on the blocky ground as he looked around in awe. "Whoa!" He saw the sky was multicolored and there were a bunch of floating blocks everywhere.

"Am I...inside the computer or something?" He asked as he looked around. "This place is..."

 **CLICK!**

"Crap."

 **BOOM!**

Neo quickly dashed to the side as he avoided that attack. He looked at the spot where he would almost be shot and turned to the culprit.

It was MegaMan .EXE! He has indigo biceps, with cyan stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots which are tipped with black soles. He has two yellow shoulder guards and his blue helmet has two ridges running along the top. These ridges come to a stop at the helmet's base and allows his dark hair to stick out in four spikes. He has green eyes. He also has the Emblem on his chest and on both sides of his helmet, which is a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ends in two triangles, and all that is surrounded by a gold ring.

"MegaMan..." Neo said before he bowed to him, just like he did with the previous Mega Men. "Let's have a great battle." He got into a fighting stance that was copied by MegaMan.

All was silent for a moment before the two clashed with each other.

 **-Music: T16:Operation! (MegaMan Battle Network)-**

Neo and MegaMan aimed their busters at each other before firing at the same time. They both ran from ahead as they fired their bullets at each other. Neo looked ahead and saw a wall in his way. He ran up the wall and stood on top as he continued to fire his energy bullets.

MegaMan dodged all of the bullets as he hid behind a pillar. He looked back at Neo and fired at him almost landing a lot of hits on him, since he bended himself to dodge them. Neo stood up and jumped to where MegaMan was at till he was in front of him.

Neo reared his fist back in attempt to punch him, but MegaMan caught it and he flipped Neo over his shoulders before kicking him in his mid-section. He aimed his **Mega Buster** at Neo and was charging it up. His eyes widened as Neo disappeared and he looked everywhere for him.

"Behind you!"

MegaMan turned just in time to dodge an incoming kick from Neo, but he wasn't done as Neo grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him up where he did a barrage of punches and sweep kicked him across the face, making him slide on the digital floor.

MegaMan used his hands to launch himself in the air as he did flip and he landed on the ground. **"Style Change!"** He closed his eyes as two white circles that are made of data started to circle around him.

Neo watched on in awe as MegaMan's helmet turned red along with the rest of his outfit. He looked at his right hand and saw what looked like a giant red metal fist.

 **"Heat Guts!"**

"Dude..." Neo whispered but soon blinked when MegaMan jumped towards him. "WHOA!" He made an attempt to block the incoming fist, but he gasped as he was pushed back several meters before he hit a wall. "Okay, that hurts."

Neo's eyes widened comically as he saw a fire heading his way, making him dash away. He looked at MegaMan and saw his fist was now a flamethrower. Oh crap! He forgot that MegaMan has Elemental Powers like that! MegaMan chased after him as he shot more powerful energy bullets at him.

Neo had to use his amazing reflexes and agility to dodge each of those attacks. His eyes widened as he remembered something. "Wait a minute...if he uses a **Heat Guts Style** than that his weakness must be..." He aimed his **Neo Buster** at MegaMan. **"Water Wave!"**

He shot out water spouts as they formed into a small wave and was heading to MegaMan. His eyes widened when he saw the water.

 **"Style Change!"** The same circles from before came back this time changing the color to his armor to aqua blue and having new parts added in. **"Aqua Custom!"**

MegaMan shot a fast water bubble at Neo sending him back as he fell on the floor. Neo stood up but got shot again and again. He rolled out of the way, standing up, and charged at MegaMan, letting out a battle cry. He aimed his **Neo Buster** at him.

 **"Thunder Beam!"** He yelled as he shot his attack at MegaMan, making him cry out in pain. Neo jumped and did a flying kick to his face, making him fall to the ground. **"Hyper Bomb!"** Neo pulled out a giant bomb and threw it at MegaMan.

 **"Style Change!"** MegaMan shouted as he instantly changed to the color green and now had a shield on his right hand. **"Wood Shield!"** He quickly held the shield up and blocked the incoming attack, making it explode upon impact.

Neo's jaw dropped for a moment before he shook his head and saw MegaMan aim his Buster and it looked like...

"Is that a fan?" He asked with a sweat drop.

The moment MegaMan fired, a large gust of wind, in the form of a tornado, was getting sent his way. He got caught in the wind and was sent upwards. The attack disappeared but Neo was sent falling to the floor, landing hard on his front.

Neo shakingly stood up before his eyes widened when he saw MegaMan in his **Aqua Custom Style** and he was aiming his Buster at him and it was charging!

"Uh...oh..." Neo whispered as MegaMan fired an energy beam at him. Neo quickly dashed away but the beam into a shower of energy bullets.

As Neo jumped to get away from the incoming storm he got hit by some before he fell on the floor. As the shower ended, a cloud of dust was formed, making MegaMan narrow his eyes at it, hoping to see his opponet.

 **"Legendary Armor: Mega Man X!"**

A bright appeared in the cloud of the dust, making MegaMan get into a fighting stance. As the dust cleared away, Neo is seen wearing the armor of Mega Man X!

 **-Music: Jounetsu Setsuna (Mega Man X: Command Mission)-**

His upper torso is covered by a sectioned segmented chest plate, light-colored sharp ridges on the helmet and the inclusion of a red crystal. The armor has gold and orange accents to his frame and a black bodysuit instead of the familiar cyan that X once wore. His armor appears less bulky and features these accents along with large red jewels on the arms and legs.

"Neo X has arrived!" Neo X said as his back generates a red energy construct that flares out to resemble a flowing tattered scarf. "And you're going down MegaMan EXE!"

With that said, Neo X dashed at MegaMan punching him in the stomach. He then gave him an uppercut to the chin making him fly in the sky. He jumps at kick him on his back a few times before he air dashed in front of him and kicked him back down to the ground hard.

Neo X dashed down to where MegaMan EXE was at and aimed his Neo X Buster at him, charging it up as he did so.

 **"Style Change! Bug Style!"** MegaMan yelled out as he changed styles again.

Neo X looked with interest as MegaMan's armor was a darker shade of blue, with his helmet, arms, and legs having yellow glowing dots on them. MegaMan smirked at Neo X before he vanished.

Neo X didn't do anything as he still had his Buster charging. He blocked an incoming punch from MegaMan as he appeared in front of him. The NetNavi sent a barrage of punch and kicks but Neo X either blocked or dodged them.

Once MegaMan was about to land another hit, Neo X caught his arm and aimed his Buster in his mid-section, getting a shocked look from him while a smirk appeared on his face.

"Boom."

 **BOOM!**

A massive energy bullet came out as it sent MegaMan flying backwards, before he hit a wall, making him gasp in pain as his body had dirt on them. As he slid down the wall, he stood up shakingly.

Neo X aimed his Buster at MegaMan intending to finish him off but he was interrupted by a loud roar.

 **"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"**

"What the hell!?" Neo X exclaimed. He looked behind MegaMan and his jaw dropped when he saw what looked like a giant wolf! "Is that...a Cybeast!?" His eyes widened in shock as he looked at MegaMan.

 **"Beast...OUT!"** MegaMan roared.

The giant wolf virus roared as it glowed brightly before it was absorbed by MegaMan, who was surrounded in a bright light, making Neo X shield his eyes.

Once the light faded, Neo X looked on and he gasped in shock from what was in front of him. MegaMan EXE took the form of the Wolf Cybeast! He stood on all fours and was glaring at him as though he was his prey.

"This gonna be one long fight!" Neo X said. "Well? Come on then!" He dashed to MegaMan as he roared and did the same thing.

* * *

 **Later**

 **-Music Stops-**

Aile, Rush, Data, and Model X was standing in front of the door where Naruto was currently in. It's been an hour since he was in there and went to fight MegaMan EXE and he hasn't come out yet. The four of them, especially Aile, grew worried and stood outside, waiting and hoping that he would come out.

"I knew I should've gone in there with him! I knew I should've-!" Aile started.

 **"Calm down Aile."** Model X said. **"I'm sure Naruto is fine."**

 **"I don't know Model X. He's been in there for an hour and he hasn't come out yet."** Data said.

 **"Bark..."** Rush whimpered.

Just then, they heard a thud coming from inside, making them jump in surprise. Aile quickly opened the door and ran inside, with the others behind her and she gasped at what she saw.

Naruto had cuts all over his armor and he had blood coming from his head. He also had a few bruises here and there.

"Naruto!" Aile rushed over and put his head on her lap.

 **"Naruto, are you okay!? Say something!"** Model X exclaimed.

 **"Come on Naruto!"** Data said, shaking Naruto.

 **"Bark! Bark!"** Rush barked.

"Hm...?" Naruto groaned.

"Naruto! You're alright!" Aile exclaimed as she hugged his head. "What happened in there!?"

Naruto looked at her before he grinned and chuckled. He took out what looked a small computer of some sort that had the words PET on it. "And then...there was one." He said before he went to sleep, snoring soundly.

Aile and the others looked at each other before they smiled happily and then looked back at Naruto.

"What a dummy!" Aile chuckled.

* * *

 **End of Prologue lll**

* * *

 **Man! Finally done with this chapter! I think this is the first time I ever wrote a chapter this long anyway enjoy it while I get some sleep and enjoy Naruto The Next Chaos as well as it now got a brand new opening and ending.**

 **Now good night and see you all later.**


	4. Prologue IV: Part 1

**Mega Man Neo!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Naruto was asleep in his room. His eyes began to flutter open. They were opened half way before he blinked, all the sleep going away. He sat up and yawned as he looked outside. It was dark...? He looked at his clock and saw that it was 5:00 AM.

"5:00 in the morning!?" He exclaimed as he shot out of bed. "What the hell!? How long have I been..." He trailed off as he looked at his desk and saw a device next to his computer.

"A PET...? Oh!" Naruto eyes widened as he remembered what happened last night. He was fighting MegaMan EXE and won! After an hour of that battle he finally won! And his prize? A PET!

He quickly ran to it and picked it up, looking at it with stars in his eyes.

"I can't believe it! My own PET!" He cheered as he examined it.

From the looks of it, it looked like the first model, a Plug-In PET. On the left is a handle that can be extended. Three buttons along the bottom are used to operate the device. It has an extendable handle in the left side, and **Battle Chips** can be inserted through a slot on the right.

Naruto pushed a button and the screen was turned on. **"Hello! And congratulations on getting your own Personal Terminal! Would you like to begin creating your custom NETNavi?"**

Naruto looked at the PET as it spoke. He turned to the computer then back to the NetNavi as an excited grin appeared on his face.

"Oh yes."

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

The sun now rose up as birds were chirping happily. Aile woke up as she got out of her room and was on her way to check up on Naruto. She's been worried about him since his battle with MegaMan and how hurt he was. She and the others were glad that he was okay, and she was curious about that portable device he had in his hand.

At least she'll get to know today once he woke up.

She made a stop at Naruto's door and was about to enter it. "Hey Naru-"

"Hey Aile!"

 **~Bonk!**

Naruto and Aile both had swirls in their eyes as stars were circling around their heads. They shook their heads and looked at each other before huge blushes appeared on their faces. Aile was laying on her back with Naruto on top of her.

Naruto started to sweat bullets as Aile had a happy 'smile' on her face.

"Naruto..."

"Y...Y...Yes Aile?"

 **~Pow!**

* * *

Minutes later, Aile, who had an annoyed expression, was sitting on the couch with Data, Rush, and Model X there with her. The Biometal and Robot Animals had sweat drops on their heads as Naruto stood in front of them with a massive bump on his head.

 **"Um, what happened?"** Model X asked Naruto.

"...Nothing..." Naruto said, as a tear hanged from his eye.

"So what's this amazing announcement you had for us?" Aile asked, glaring at Naruto with half lidded eyes.

Naruto coughed in his hand before a bright smile appeared on his face. "Lady and Gents allow me to introduce you a new member of our family! Say hello to..." He reached to his pouch and pulled out the device from yesterday and held it out for everyone to see. "OVER-1!"

The screen was turned on and on it was a boy around their age. This boy kind of looked a lot like Naruto in his Neo outfit with differences. He wore the same skin-tight bodysuit as Neo but the large rounded coverings were white. He wore what looked like a small armored white shirt that has fur on it and white shoulder pads. He had on a blue and white helmet that has yellow jewel in it and a larger one above it.

"Hi there. It's nice to meet you guys in person." OVER greeted them with a smile.

"Awesome!" Aile exclaimed as she rushed over to the PET, snatching it from Naruto's hand and ignoring his protest. She looked at him closely before she raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you?"

"I'm Naruto's Personal NETNavi." OVER said.

 **"NETNavi? What's that?"** Data asked, jumping on Aile's shoulder.

"It's short for Internet Navigator." Naruto explained.

 **"So _this_ is a NETNavi."** Model X said.

"Wait, you mean like MegaMan EXE?" Aile asked.

"Yup. After I fought EXE, I also gained the PET as a prize and well..." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "I was planning on making EXE but then I realized that I have his armor, so I decided to create a NETNavi that's similar yet different to him."

"And he came up with me." OVER smirked but then frowned. "Naruto told me about that Dr. Wily guy and the attack from Yellow Devil. He knew that Wily might try to send a computer virus to try and attack us, so he made me to help you guys out."

"But don't worry O." Naruto said. "Because sooner or later, I'm going to make it so that you can be in the real world with us."

"Yeah!" OVER exclaimed. He and Naruto blinked as he saw Aile cry anime-tears.

"Oh man, I'm so jealous." Aile sniffed. "How come you get all the cool stuff Naruto!?"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped as Aile continued to cry. OVER blinked as he realized something.

"Hey, isn't it time for you guys to go to the Academy?"

Naruto and Aile blinked before they looked at the clock and true enough, it was time for school. "CRAP!" They quickly gathered their things, grabbed a fruit or two, and quickly ran out, leaving behind a trail of dust as OVER was screaming.

Model X shook his floating head, already used to something like this, Data was eating a banana and Rush yawned as he went to sleep.

* * *

 **Later**

 **(Ninja Academy)**

 **Music: Konoha Morning [Naruto: Part 1]**

Naruto and Aile made it just in time as Iruka began to do roll calls. They snuck in the room and made it so that they were already there in the first place.

"Naruto Light?" Iruka asked.

"Here!" Naruto took a bite out of his apple when he said this.

"Aile?"

"Present!" Aile took a big bite out of her grapes.

"NO EATING IN CLASS YOU MORONS!" Iruka yelled as his head grew large and he glared at the two, making them do a spit-take before they put the food away. He sighed as he rubbed his temple. "Now then, since this is your last year here, next week will be the Genin Exams!"

That made the whole class cheer in excitement, except for Naomi and Sasuke Uchiha, the former having a small smirk while the latter let out an 'Hn'.

"Quiet!" Iruka exclaimed as the whole class quiet down. "Now then before we begin, everyone come outside so we can get started on the lessons."

The whole class stood up as they walked outside. Naruto and Aile looked at each other and cheered as they wiggled their fingers together. Naruto looked down at his PET.

"Hey O. Are you okay?" He blinked as he saw the NETNavi had swirls in his eyes.

"I'm so dizzy." OVER mumbled, before he shook his head. "Hey, that was not cool man!"

"Shhh!" Naruto whispered. "We can't let no one know about you yet, so you'll to be quiet when we're in class!"

"Oh! Gotcha." OVER said.

"Come on, hurry up!" Aile exclaimed as they caught up with the others.

Now, everyone was outside as they were around a ring. Iruka was in the center of the ring as he looked at his clipboard.

"Okay, first we begin with Taijutsu." Iruka started. "Since next week is Genin Exam, I'm going to grade you all in each skill and intelligence. The reason is to decide which of you is great together in being in a three-man team." He looks at his clipboard. "Now, you all know the rules, the first that get's knocked three times is the winner. If your out of the ring, you're automatically disqualified. And the first two to fight is...Naruto Light and Menma Namikaze."

 **Music End**

That made Menma grin as he looked at his _brother_ , who was glaring at him, though he had a smirk on his face.

Everyone tensed as they saw the aura that was surrounding the two before they walked into the ring. Naruto had to stop as he remembered OVER. He walks over to Aile and handed his PET over to her.

"Good luck." Aile said as he grinned and nodded.

Naruto walked back into the ring as he stood across from Menma with Iruka in the middle between them.

"This will be over real fast." Menma said, cracking his knuckles.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Naruto cracked his neck, causing Menma to narrow his eyes at him.

"Ready?" Iruka started. "FIGHT!"

"You're through!" Menma exclaimed as he charged at him, fist pulled back.

Naruto stood calmly as he caught Menma's fist in his hand, shocking him and everyone else, except for Aile.

Menma growled as he pulled away and went in again to attack, only for Naruto to block all of his attack, making him angrier by the minute.

"Why you...!" He went in for the punch but his eyes widened as Naruto jumped on his arm. He then did a back flip kick in his chin, making Menma fall back, shocking everyone again, except for Aile.

"P-Point 1: Naruto Light." Iruka stuttered, the last time they practiced in Taijutsu a long time ago, the Namikaze Siblings dominated Naruto to the point where he would always end up in the Nurse's office.

"Tch, that was a lucky shot!" Menma exclaimed as he stood up. He then charged at Naruto, only for the brown head to move to the side. He kicked Menma three times, in the stomach, chest, and face.

Naruto then grabbed Menma's arm and flipped him over his shoulder, making the back of his head kiss the ground.

"Point 2: Naruto Light"

"What's wrong Menma? I thought you said this would be over fast." Naruto said, crossing his arms smugly.

"BASTARD!" Menma got up and charged at Naruto, this time sending a barrage of punches and kicks. But he got angrier each time Naruto dodged them and he still has the damn smirk on his face.

Naruto decided that he had enough of toying with Menma. He jumped on top of Menma's head and got off behind him. The moment Menma turned around, he got kicked in the stomach and was sent out of the ring.

"Ring out! The Winner: Naruto Light!" Iruka announced to the shell shocked students, except for Aile as she was cheering Naruto on.

The Mega Man walked out of the ring and gave Aile a high five.

"Way to go Naruto!" Aile said happily.

"Ah, it was nothing." Naruto smirked.

Menma stood up and glared angrily at Naruto. How did he do that? He's been trained by his parents and the Sannin for years! So there was no way someone could beat him! It was just impossible! Yet...Naruto beat him and made a fool of himself! In front on the entire of the class!

He stomped his way to get a rematch before a hand was placed on his shoulder, making turn to look at Naomi, who was giving him cold stare.

"But...!"

"You lost Menma. Deal with it." Was all she said.

Menma was going to protest but flinched as she gripped his shoulder tightly. He grit his teeth before he backed off, not before sending one last glare to Naruto.

Naomi looked at Naruto, who was talking with Aile, and narrowed her eyes. That type of fighting style Naruto used was unheard of. She couldn't help but grit her teeth in annoyance. She knew her brother was getting stronger and he already seems to have surpassed them. She's been asking every Jounin and ANBU if they had been training Naruto but the answers she always get was 'No'.

 _"Who is it that keeps training him?"_ She thought. She tried to follow him when he wasn't looking but whenever he turned to a corner or alleyway he would always disappear, surprising her. Whoever has been teaching him is good. _Very_ good. Maybe now would be the time to involve her parents in this.

So, the whole class began to fight each other. From civilians to Clan Heirs, though when it comes to Natsumi and Naomi everyone would quickly give up. Aile had won her fight against Sakura, and it was an easy victory. After the lesson was over, everyone went to class.

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office)**

The Hokage, his wife, and various Jounin were looking at the Orb as they watched the fight between the students.

"That was some good fighting." Kakashi Hatake commented. "Each and everyone of them got some unique skills."

"Especially Naruto Light and the New Girl." Asuma Sarutobi said, not seeing the Hokage and his wife flinch. "Naruto's fight with Menma showed that he was toying with him. From his body language, he wanted Menma to mess up and took the moment to strike him down."

"Yes." Minato nodded as he stared at his son and Aile talk to each other. He couldn't believe how strong Naruto's gotten over the past few years. Back then, he noticed how Naruto would always come home and leave to go somewhere else, making him curious about it, but he just always ignored it thinking Naruto was with his friends.

But it was then that he and Kushina began to notice that Naruto was being more and more distant with everyone. He and Kushina were shocked as they had discovered Naruto not only moved out of the house but he also changed his full name to Naruto R. Light. They even began to notice how Naruto's hair almost looked brown! Kushina began to get hysterical as she and him tried to recall memories of Naruto with the family but none came up.

When they asked their children about Naruto, they always said that he's always been at the Academy. They always tried to confront Naruto but he would always grabbed Aile's hand and run off somewhere. They always followed them but they would disappear somewhere, shocking them.

Kushina began to cry that she wanted Naruto to return home and Minato promised that when they had a chance they would talk to him. It hurt both Minato and Kushina that Naruto would change his name like that and move out on his own.

Speaking of Kushina, she was curious about how Naruto was able to get so strong without them training him. She needed answers. So, after class, she will go and grab Naruto, taking them someplace where the two will talk. She then walked out to get ready, with Minato watching her.

* * *

 **Later**

 **(Ninja Academy)**

Naruto and Aile both sighed happily as the final bell rang. They quickly grabbed their stuff and began to walk out of the class. The moment they stepped foot out of the Academy, they were surprised as they saw Kushina there in her Jounin outfit, talking to her Jounin.

The two narrowed their eyes at her before they walked away, not noticing she was looking at them as she said goodbye to her children and ran to them.

"Naruto!" Kushina called out before she noticed how Naruto quickly carry Aile, bridal style, before he jumped. She frowned at that but didn't give up as she chased after them.

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof, with Aile screaming and holding him tight. He looked behind him and saw Kushina chasing after him. He growled in annoyance before he picked up the pace, surprising Kushina.

"Naruto stop!" She called out as she summoned her **Chakra Chains** and sent them at Naruto.

The Mega Man looked behind him and his eyes widened before he jumped to another roof as the Chains followed him. Just as he was about to jump, both he and Aile got caught in the Chains as their eyes widened.

"Whoa!" They cried out as they turned their heads and saw Kushina standing there in front of them as she looked at Naruto and looked angrily at her before he turned away, ignoring the hurt expression.

"What do you want Lady Kushina?" Naruto asked, making her flinch.

"I...I just want to talk to you son." Kushina said, as Naruto quickly turned to her.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" Naruto yelled causing her to flinch again. "You have no right to call me that!"

"Naruto please I just..." Kushina looked unsure of what to say. "I just want to know-"

 **Music: Sadness and Sorrow [Naruto: Part 1]**

"Why I look like this? Why I changed my name? Why I moved out?" Naruto finished for her. "It's because I don't want nothing to do you anymore! All these years, you and them have done nothing but neglect and hurt me! No matter how many times I asked you to train me you would just ignore me and push me aside! You have no idea how much I cried whenever that happens to me!"

"But...but we just..." Kushina was trembling as she saw the tears in Naruto's eyes.

As Aile was silent, she was surprised as she saw the tears as well. This was the first time she ever saw Naruto cry.

"I don't care anymore!" Naruto yelled as Aile and Kushina gasped as they saw the tears fall from his eyes. "You think I care why you did all that!? Well I don't! I gave up all of you all those years ago when I moved out and trained myself to get where I am today! Now all of a sudden you start paying attention to me?! You're too late for that! I'm no longer apart of your family and I don't ever want to be! So leave me the hell alone!"

As Naruto was talking blue sparkles appeared around him. As soon as he was finished he and Aile were surrounded in a blue light as they disappeared from the **Chakra Chains**. Kushina didn't move or say anything as the Chains returned back to her body. The tears rolled off her face as she sat on her knees.

She had failed.

She had failed at being a mother to Naruto and because of her and Minato's mistakes, not only did they lost a son but he now hates them and don't want nothing to do with them. Every word that Naruto said pierced her heart like a knife. She soon let out sobs as she hung her head. If she could turn back time then she could fix her mistakes.

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office)**

Minato looked on from the Orb and he couldn't help but let a tear roll down his face. He heard every single word that Naruto said and felt them stab his heart as well. He messed up. He and Kushina really messed up big. And because of it, they lost their only son.

"Naruto..." He stood up as he felt Kushina's chakra calling out to him. He knew that they would have a long time to try and earn Naruto's forgiveness.

* * *

 **(Light House)**

In a flash of blue light, Naruto and Aile were inside the living, surprising Data and Rush as they were playing video games.

 **"Naruto...?"** Data asked as his eyes widened, seeing the tears falling from Naruto's eyes, even though he had his head down and the hair covering his eyes.

Aile walked up till she was in front of Naruto. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around her, putting his head on her shoulder as he let out quiet sobs. Rush jumped off the couch and nuzzled his head to Naruto's leg in comfort.

Data jumped on Naruto's shoulder as he hugged his head.

OVER had a sad look on his face. He knew all about the neglect Naruto''s parents did to him and he didn't like it one bit. Naruto was right. They were too late to give him any attention.

Model X's expression was that of sadness as he looked at Naruto and the others.

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

2 days passed since the confrontation between Naruto and his mother. After Naruto got finished letting out his pain from what his former parents did to him, he quickly went to the Training Room as he started his training on his new **Legendary Armor**. Aile and the others knew he was still mad that his mother would come to him so he was venting out his anger on training.

Since then, Kushina has been trying to get Naruto back to the house with her so they can be a family again, but he always managed to get away from her. But he was getting really annoyed at her. It got worst when Minato called him to his office to try and talk to him and Naruto wanted nothing more then to beat him down to the ground. But just like they did to him, he just brushed him aside and went back to what he was doing.

The Siblings heard about what happened and Menma and Natsumi were going to have a little _talk_ with him. Menma especially since he wanted that rematch. Menma challenged Naruto to a fight but then he got his as handed to him again. Hell, even Natsumi went to try and fight him but she got easily destroyed by Naruto.

Naomi didn't fight. But she was furious for what Naruto had done to their mother and swore she will make him pay. And she'll do that at a later date.

Right now, he and Aile were in their Mega Forms as they were training each other. Naruto dodged an incoming attack from Aile. He aimed his **Neo Buster** at her and fired, but she jumped over them and flipped over Naruto's head as they were back to back. They turned around as they sent a kick to each other as they collided.

The two then went to hand to hand combat as they blocked each punch and kicked the other was giving. Aile grabbed Neo's arm and flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him to the ground.

A screen popped up and showed the score: **Aile: 7 / Naruto: 2**

"What the hell man!" Neo exclaimed. "Why did I get 2 and you got 7!?"

"Because it shows that girls are superior than boys!" Aile answered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever..." Neo mumbled under his breath before he changed back to his regular form.

"What was that?" Aile asked in a dangerous tone as she pointed her **X Buster** in his face, causing a girl like scream to erupt Naruto's mouth.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

Aile stared at him before she huffed and returned to her normal form. "That's what I thought you said."

Model X laughed sheepishly at the two of them. **"You know, you two act like a married couple."**

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Naruto and Aile yelled as their heads grew large and crimson blushes appeared on their faces.

Model X had a sweat drop on his head as he felt puny from the glares he received from them. Naruto and Aile looked at each other before they turned away.

Just then a red alarm sounded off as they looked up. Naruto developed that alarm system just in case Dr. Wily would attack soon and since then the guy has been too quiet lately.

The three went to the living room just as the computer screen turned itself on to show a flying red dot coming to their direction. Data and Rush quickly ran to the living room as well.

 **"What's going on?!"** Data asked, making monkey noises in the process.

 **"Bark!"** Rush barked.

"It's Dr. Wily!" Naruto exclaimed.

Just then the computer screen was making static noises. The noises then switched to laughter making Naruto and Aile narrow their eyes at the screen. The static disappeared as it showed-

"DR. WILY!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's right!" Wily chuckled as he looked at Naruto. "So, you're the new Mega Man that destroyed my precious Yellow Devil."

"Yeah that's right. I heard a lot about you Doc." Naruto said as he glared at him. "And none of them are nice things."

"I figured as much." Dr. Wily said.

"So mind telling me why you finally decided to show your face?" Naruto asked.

"Just thought I would come and say hello. And what better why to do that than having you fight an old friend of yours?" Dr. Wily said.

"An old friend?" Aile asked.

 **Crash!**

Naruto and Aile gasped as they saw the crash just outside the window. They could see smoke rising from the crater that was formed from it.

"Ah, there he is now!" Dr. Wily said. "Well, Mega Brats, I hope you have a good time with him. Along with this computer virus." He signed off as the screen showed these small little creatures holding a pick axe and wearing a yellow helmet.

"OVER, you ready?" Naruto asked as he picked up his PET.l, with his NETNavi grinning at him.

"Born ready!"

Naruto grinned as he did a hand sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** A clone appeared beside him as he handed him his PET. "You know what to do." He and Aile quickly ran outside.

"Right! Jack-In!" The clone exclaimed as he took out the plug in and connected it to the computer's outlet. "Upload!"

* * *

As Naruto and Aile quickly ran outside, they quickly changed back into their Mega Forms. They stood still and got into fighting stances as they saw a figure standing in the smoke. The figured turned to them and what they saw made Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

There stood a boy that looked around their age. He has white upper arms and wears a black vest, armparts, and boots. His helmet is black as well and it has horns, though they are more smoothly designed. But the thing that made Naruto shock was the long blond hair that the teen has.

"Zero/ _ **Zero!** **?**_ " Naruto and Model X asked in shock.

* * *

 **Prologue IV Part 1: Fin**


	5. Final Prologue!

**Mega Man Neo!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Author's Note: No words could describe how sorry I am for being late with the stories! I was so busy with trying to pass my terms after I got a falling grade in one of my subjects. I'm an honors student man! I need to keep my grades up! But anyway, now that that's done and I got grades back up again, I now have some free time to myself!

Also, you guys are gonna be surprised once you read this chapter! It will blow your minds!

* * *

"Zero/ _ **Zero!** **?**_ " Naruto and Model X asked in shock as they stared at the black armored Zero.

Aile looked between Naruto and Zero before finally looking at him. " _That's_ Zero?"

Black Zero stared at them with a blank expression on his face. He pulled out his sword and got into a stance.

"Zero wait! My name is Naruto R. Light and I'm also Mega Man Neo, a descendant of the Mega Men before me! I know all about you, X, and Axl as well! X is right here with us right now! I don't know what Wily had done you but if you just let me help you I can-" Neo ducked just in time as Zero reappeared in front of him and was going to cut his head off. He back flipped away as Zero tried to kick him in the chin.

Black Zero was gonna charge at Naruto, but he had to dodge the energy bullets coming from Aile.

"I don't think he feels like talking!" She told Neo as Black Zero charged at her. "Whoa!" She quickly dodged the the sword attacks Zero was throwing at her.

Neo charged at Black Zero and began to send a bunch of rapid punches and kicks, though Zero blocked each of them. Zero grabbed Neo's fist and threw him over his shoulder before kicking him in the stomach, sending sliding across the dirt.

Aile dashed at Zero and went for a flying kick, but Zero grabbed her foot and slammed her down on the ground, making her grit her teeth, before he threw her at Neo just as he got up.

Neo quickly caught Aile in his arms before he sat her down as they glared at him, seeing him walking towards them.

"Guy's tough." Aile commented.

"But together, we're tougher!" Neo grinned causing her to grin as well. "Let's take him down!"

Both Neo and Aile charged at Zero as he stopped walking, each giving out battle cries. They both aimed their Busters together and fired their energy bullets together. Zero deflected the bullets away using his sword before he charged at them.

Neo and Aile grinned as they jumped away from a downward slash, before they dashed to him and began to punch him rapidly, though he blocked and dodged the punches. Aile then kneed him in the stomach, catching him by surprise, as she jumped away while Neo appeared and came in for the punch in the face.

Black Zero moved his head away from the punch as he punched Neo in the stomach a couple of times brfore kicking him across the face, making him fly away.

"Naruto!" Aile exclaimed before she gasped as Zero appeared behind her. She turns away just into to block a kick to her face.

Black Zero wasn't done yet as he used his hands to maneuver around the grass and he kicked Aile's back, making her stagger forward before he kicked her in the stomach, hard, as she gasped out some spit from her mouth and got sent sliding across the grass, right by Naruto's side.

"This could take a while..." Neo commented dryly before he charged at him. "RRRRAAA!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Cyberspace**

Inside the computer world, OVER-1 has just appeared and was looking around for any virus. It was quiet...a little _too_ quiet. As he looked around, he heard a noise coming from behind him. He moved his eyes to the left as the noise got closer and closer.

When it got close enough, he quickly turned around and aimed at a virus behind him, seeing that it was a bat wearing a helmet. He fire his laser weapon at the bat virus and it instantly got deleted. He heard even more noises and looked up to see a couple of more viruses. He soon grinned.

 **Music: Huey and Riley VS. The Hateocracy [The Boondocks]**

"They're playing my song." OVER said as he started to take aim. He thrn charged at them and started to fire laser after laser at all of them, quickly deleting them in the process. He jumped out of the way from an ice cannonball and fired at the virus that shot that at him.

Once he landed on the ground, he rolled and kicked a virus into one of the floating pillars, destroying it. He dodged an axe that was aimed at his head and fired his laser.

In the outside world, the Naruto Clone was cheering for OVER-1 and decided it was time for him to step his game up.

"Battle Chip: Long Sword!" He exclaimed as he inserted the Chip inside the PET.

OVER-1 looked at his hand and saw it changed into a long blue laser sword. "Thanks Naruto!" He grinned as he charged at the remaining viruses, who had comical scared expressions.

OVER went through each and every virus, either cutting them down with his new sword or shooting them away. One by one each and everyone of them were deleted. OVER looked around once more and he saw no more viruses.

"That was easy." He said, before he saw a pillar of fire appear in front of him, making him cover his face. He uncovered his face and saw a figure inside the flames. The flames disappeared and OVER-1's eyes widened as he saw another NETNavi like him. He wore red like armor and he had flames coming out of his helmet and hands.

"Who are you?" OVER asked.

"Name's BurnerMan." BurnerMan said with a malicious grin. "And it's time for you to be deleted!" He aimed his hands at him and shot a jet of flames at OVER-1, who quickly dodged out of the way.

"Two can play that games buddy!" OVER exclaimed as he charged at BurnerMan. He jumped out of the way dodging another jet of flames and fired his lasers at him.

BurnerMan dodged the lasers before he quickly dodged the sword swipe. He soon got uppercut to the chin making him fly upwards. BurnerMan looked and landed his feet on a floating pillar before he ran down it. He dashed at OVER and went to cut him down with his flame sabers.

OVER blocked the sabers with his sword.

"That was a lucky shot, you little punk!" BurnerMan exclaimed, glaring at OVER-1.

"Luck had nothing to do with it! It was just skills!" OVER pushed BurnerMan back and kicked him across the face twice, making him fly back a few meters. "Like that."

BurnerMan growled before he charged at him. His flamethrowers turning to fists. He went to punch OVER but the White NETNavi dodge. The Fire NETNavi continued his barrage of punches as OVER-1 kept dodging them.

"Will...you...hold...STILL!?" BurnerMan roared in annoyance as he slammed both fists into the ground as OVER jumped in the air.

BurnerMan looked up just in time to OVER-1 dash at him, his cyber sword ready. "NOOOOO!" He screamed as he attempted to block it but was too late.

OVER-1 got through BurnerMan in one clean strike and got to a kneeling position while the Fire NETNavi remained frozen. OVER stood up and began to walk away.

"You're done." He said as BurnerMan got cut in half, with his upper torsos floating before he disappeared into glowing data bits as he got deleted.

 **Music Fades Out**

"All right! My first battle and I won!" OVER cheered before he looked up in thought. "I hope Naruto and Aile are doing all right."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **The Real World**

"We are so not doing all right Naruto!" Aile exclaimed as they ran through the forest area. She turned back and saw a damaged Black Zero chasing after them.

"I know. I know!" Neo X exclaimed as he fired his energy bullets at Black Zero, though he kept dodging.

The Mega Duo have been at this for the past half hour. The two managed to damage Black Zero, but he was still not giving up and was hell intent on taking them down. Neo had decided to transform into Neo X and went for the close combat. He pretty much did extra damage but it still wasn't enough.

"Damn it! I know that's not the real Zero...but still..." Neo X gritted his teeth as he glared at Black Zero. "To think Wily might actually create a _clone_ of him and make him fight us is...!"

 ** _"Naruto, that's not a clone. That_ is _the real Zero."_** Model X said, confusing and shocking the Mega Duo.

"What!?" Aile asked.

"What do you mean it's the real Zero?" Neo X asked as he dodged a sword attack and punch from Black Zero.

 _ **"It's exactly like I said."**_ Model X said as Neo X kicked Black Zero away and Aile fired her Energy Bullets at him, making him stagger back. _ **"I can feel it. Zero's Soul. His soul is inside that body!"**_

"His soul!?" Neo X and Aile looked at each other in shock.

"But that means..." Aile trailed.

"Zero's Biometal is inside that thing!" Neo X exclaimed as he jumped out of the way from one of Black Zero's long chains. He screamed in pain as he felt energy bullets coming from Black Zero's gun. He fell on his knee and closed one of his eyes. "Now I've got it. Wily must've created a new body for Zero, but in order for him to be activated he needed his soul. And that's when he used Zero's Biometal...whatever Wily did to that body he made it so that way he can have Zero's soul under his complete control." He looks at Zero and could literally see the Biometal inside it.

"Well not for long!" Aile exclaimed as she dashed to Black Zero dodging his attacks thanks to her incredible reflexes. She aimed her Buster and began to charge up.

As Black Zero decided to dash to her as well, he got close enough just as Aile finished charging up. She then fired at him as he got sent flying and hit by a tree, he gasped out in pain and fell down. Sparks can be seen flying out his armor, but he slowly got up and was glaring at them in annoyance and anger.

"RRRRAAAAAGGGHH!" He roared as he dashed at Aile, sword drawn, ready to cut her down.

"AILE!" Neo X called as he got up and dashed to them. **"Legendary Armor: MegaMan EXE!"** His chest began to glow blue as he was surrounded in blue light. He got in front of Aile as the light vanished and he now wore his new armor he just got yesterday.

"Neo EXE is here!" Neo EXE exclaimed as his hand turned into a sword blade and he blocked Black Zero's sword, making sparks fly everywhere. Neo EXE pushed Black Zero back and kicked him in his stomach making him fall on the ground.

"Neo EXE?" Aile asked. "But Naruto, you just got that armor yesterday and didn't train in yet!"

"I know but still..." Neo EXE looked down at his armor. "I think...no I know that with this armor I might be strong enough to take Zero down and save him!" He turns to Zero and smiles at him. "Hey Zero." He got his attention.

"I'm sorry for not going out and looking for you and the other Biometals. Because of that, you and the other Biometals are probably captured as well right?" He asked as Black Zero stood up. "But don't worry. I promise I'll go and save each and every one of them. But first..." Black Zero charged at Neo EXE, giving out a battle cry.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!"

 **Music: Kotonoha [Mega Man ZX Advent]**

Neo EXE charged at Black Zero as well and they clashed swords with each other. As they clashed, they both began to run forward while still clashing swords. They both jumped on a tree branch and leapt towards the sky. Neo EXE got the head start as he looked back down, seeing Black Zero was getting ready to attack him. He dash to him and the two began a serious of ferocious sword attacks.

Down below Aile was looking up at the two, trying to keep up with their movements but couldn't. They were just moving way too fast for her to see! They kept on teleported from one place to another and they blows they kept dealing with were causing wind to be blown.

"Whoa! This is intense!" Aile exclaimed as she saw two energy bullets. The blue ones were Naruto's and the yellow were Black Zero's gun.

Back above, Neo EXE charged at Black Zero and punched him across the face. Black Zero returned the punch then kicked him in his face as he began to fall down.

Neo EXE grit his teeth as he continued to fall but not before he did a flip and landed on top of a tree. He looks up and saw Black Zero fell down and landed on a tree as well.

Both glared at each other as they were panting, both obviously tired. Neo EXE spat out some blood before he wiped his mouth.

"It's time to end this Zero!" He exclaimed as a blue aura surrounded him while a black aura surrounded Black Zero.

They both gave out cries as they charged at each other, swords out and all. Once they got close enough, the two jumped in the air. Time seems to have slowed down as the two were moving very slowly. It was then that it happened.

 **SLASH!**

 **Music Stops**

They both slashed at each other at the same time just as time returned to normal. They both fell on top of trrr of where the other stood moments ago. Neo EXE grit his teeth as he returned back to normal. He looks to Black Zero. The Reploid didn't move or do anything. He just stood there with his back turned to Naruto.

Slowly, Black Zero's entire armor started to change color from black to red. He turned to face Naruto, a blank expression on his face before a smile appeared.

"Thank...you...Neo..." He said, much to Naruto and Aile's, who returned to normal as well, surprise. Their eyes widened further as he was then cut in half.

 **BOOM!**

He then exploaded into pieces many of him falling from the sky. Naruto looks up at the sky and saw Zero's red helmet come falling down towards. He reached up his hands and caught it in his arms. He looked at it with a sad expression.

"Zero..."

He looks back up and saw something twinkling in the sky. He narrowed his eyes at the twinkle and saw it was coming to him. The red colored light appeared in front of him before it disappeared as he saw what was in front of him.

is a black and red Biometal shaped after a hexagon. It is fairly similar to Model X, though the front resembles Zero's helmet. The chin has a long white ridge running across the Biometal's lower half.

Naruto and the Biometal stared at each other before Naruto broke the silence.

"Z...Zero...?" He asked and Naruto could actually feel the Biometal smiling.

 **"Yes. It's me."**

Naruto's eyes widened as a happy smile formed on his face. "ALRIIGGGHHTT!" He cheered. "That's a Super Mega Win!" He grabbed the now Model Z and jumped down to join Aile and Model X. "Look guys!"

"It's Biometal Zero!" Aile exclaimed as a smile appeared on her face.

 **"Zero."** Model X said.

 **"Hello X."** Model Z said.

 **"It's been a long time old friend."** Model X said.

 **"Yes. _Too_ long if you ask me."** Model Z chuckled making Model X chuckle as well.

"This is great! We now have Zero!" Aile cheered as she hugged Naruto and the two danced around in circles.

"YEAH!" Naruto cheered as he hugged her back. It took a couple of seconds before the two realized what they were doing. Aile pushed him off her, a blush present on her face as she covered her cheeks to hide it.

"A-Anyway, let's go back to the house and check up on things." Naruto said as everyone gathered to him and he pushed a button on his watch. All four of them were teleported back to the house.

* * *

 **Wily's Lair**

"CURSES! CURSES! CURSES!" Wily exclaimed as he pounded his computer screen comically. "I can't believe it! He beat Zero and now he has Model Z! And all those Viruses that I sent to him got deleted because of that NETNavi of his!" He sat back down in his chair and had a depressed expression.

"He's even stronger than I thought." Wily said before a grin appeared on his face. "Well no matter! I still got a trick or two up my sleeves! I'll just keep sending more powerful robots and Viruses at them! Soon the Mega Brat and his sidekicks will fall and I shall take over this world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-OUCH! Ouch!" He held onto his hip. "I think I must've hit something."

* * *

 **Later**

 **Light's House**

"So let me see if I got this right Zero; you said that you don't exactly remember what happened?" Naruto asked wide eyed.

Everyone sat around the couch as they listened to Model Z's story of what had happened to him before Dr. Wily caught him.

 **"No. I can't recall what happened, but what I do know is that I have been asleep for a long time."** Model Z said. **"When Wily found me and woke me up I saw that I was inside his Lair. It was then that I saw the other Biometals there, all of them locked up."**

"Locked up?" Naruto asked in shock.

 **"Yes. Wily told me that he plans on taking over the world, and he has an entire army of Mavericks, new Reploids, and even Psudoroids."** Model Z said as Naruto glared at the floor.

"Why am I not surprise?" He asked.

"Wait what are Psudoroids?" Aile asked. She knows aboht Mavericks and Reploids but never heard of Psudoroids.

Naruto's eyes were narrowed. "I know about them. Psudoroids are mechanical animals that has the traits of a human. They are called Psudoroids because they draw power from the Biometals, which makes them basically 'artificial Mega Men'. But I don't understand, I thought you guys destroyed them." He said to Models X and Z.

 **"We did, but Wily created new ones. In all honestly, they look stronger than the ones we fought a long time ago."** Model Z said.

 **"To think Dr. Wily would do something like that."** Model X said.

"Oh man...that's intense." OVER-1 said Naruto and Aile nodded their heads.

 **"It was then that Wily told me about you, Aile, and Model X."** Model Z continued his story. **"He said he wanted me to destroy you but I refused, so he made a newer version of my body and put me inside of it, so that way _it_ could control me."**

"So I was right after all." Naruto growled.

"Well that's just great!" Aile exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "So now Wily has an entire army of evil robots, the Biometals, multiple Viruses and NETNavi, and he wants to take over the world! It's like he's been prepared for something like this."

"Just like Dr. Light was when he found me..." Naruto muttered to himself. He stood up and had determined expression on his face.

 **Music: Naruto's Theme [Naruto: Part 1]**

"If Dr. Wily wants to take over thr world that badly, then he's going to have go through us." He looks around at everyone. "With all of us together Wily doesn't stand a chance! Like I said earlier, I...no, we'll save the Biometals! So what do ya say guys? Are ya with me?" He finished with a grin.

"Yeah!" Aile smirked as she stood up and nodded her head.

"I'm with ya buddy!" OVER grinned.

 **"You can count on us too!"** Data cheered.

 **"Bark! Bark!"** Rush cheered as well.

 **"You already know I'm in."** Model X said.

Everyone stared at Model Z, waiting for his response. The Biometal chuckled at them.

 **"I think you guys already know my answer."**

"YATTA!" Everyone cheered.

"So what happens now?" Aile asked.

"Now, we train ourselves even more." Naruto said looking down at his hand. "There's just one more Mega Man left for me to fight. And then I'll be ready."

Unknown to everyone in the house, they were being watched by a girl, around Naruto's and Aile age. She has fair skin, cobalt blue eyes and short blonde hair with two angular bangs. She wears a red outfit consisting of a helmet, a sleeveless dress, a vest, plated high heels and blue gloves.

"Mega Man...Neo...?" The girl asked curiously before a small smile appeared on her face. She disappeared into a pink light.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

 **1 Year Later**

 **Music: Konoha Mid-Day [Naruto: Part 1]**

A whole year has passed since Model Z and OVER-1 has joined the Mega Family. After seeing what OVER-1 had done in Cyberspace, due to his clone dispelling itself, Naruto had been proud of OVER-1 ever since, much to his a NETNavi embarrassment but happiness. During the whole year, Naruto and Aile have been searching for a Biomatch for Model Z, though they came down with nothing, so Model Z stuck with Aile for the time being.

It was crazy too, because once Naruto and the Models explained to Aile about **Double MegaMerge** , she decided to try it out. Good thing too because Wily had decided to send a Maverick to them! It was too powerful for her but thanks to Models X and Z she used **Double MegaMerge** and transformed into Mega Man ZX...er in Aile's case Mega Woman ZX!

Naruto was shocked to the core when he saw the transformation. She looked exactly like Zero and to be honest with himself she looked really hot in it, though he never admitted it out loud, knowing that she would blast him and cut him down.

After defeating the Maverick, Naruto had decided to train himself into his new EXE armor. It was hard at first, seeing how EXE had so many powers and abilities, but eventually he managed to get them all down in no time.

Afterward, Model Z had told Naruto and Aile about the remaining Biometals that were captured and Naruto made a list of what they are and their abilities; Model H, the 'Wind Mega Man', which contains the soul of Sage Harpuia. Model L, the 'Ice Mega Man, which contains the soul of Fairy Leviathan. Model F, the 'Flame Mega Man', which contains the soul of Fighting Fefner. Model P, the 'Shadow Mega Man', which contains the soul of Hidden Phantom. Finally, Model A, the 'Copy Mega Man', which contains Axl's soul.

All those Biometals Wily has are being used against their will. It made them sick to their stomach, which was even worse when they learned that Models L, F, H, P, had Chosen Ones with evil intent in their hearts. Thankfully Model A and his Biomatch managed to beat them and rescued them.

Naruto didn't even know why...but for some reason he felt like someone was watching him. It was like every time he looked behind him, he would see a girl in red looking at him with a smile on her face. But whenever he blinked, she would always disappear. He kept looking for her in the village but he never found her. Just who was she?

As Naruto and Aile were entering their final year at the Academy, they noticed how Kushina kept on waiting outside whenever school would end. It was no doubt that she was trying to get Naruto back into the house. Thankfully, the two always go to the Janitor's closet and use their watch to transport them back.

If that wasn't the case, the Namikaze Siblings, still kept trying to follow them, especially Naomi since she see really wanted to meet whoever was trying her little brother and have a... _talk_ with them, involving her parents. But much to their annoyance they just kept disappearing.

Right now in class, 12 year olds Naruto and Aile were getting ready to leave along with the rest of the class. Some of the couldn't help but be excited, especially Naruto, for tomorrow was the day for the Genin Exam. Once they pass then they'll become Genin and work together in Teams of three. Naruto already knew that he and Aile would be in a team since everyone in the whole village that they were always together.

But it does make them wonder who their third teammate might be.

 **RING~!**

"Well that's it for today class!" Iruka smiled. "And remember tomorrow is the big day, so everyone of your family members, your future Jounin sensei and even the Hokage himself will be watching your Examination."

Naruto silently slammed his head on the desk from hearing that and Aile looked at him. Well that's just great. The Hokage himself will be there to try and talk him after he finishes his exam. _Jussssst_ great.

"I wish you all the best of luck!"

"Yes, sensei!" Most of the Class said as they stood up and began to run out in excitement.

"Alright! Time for us to step our game up!" Kiba exclaimed. "Right Akamaru?"

"Bark!" Akamaru barked.

Hinata looked a little nervous at that. Just hearing that her father will be there to watch made her lose some confidence in herself.

"Great, now our everyone will be watching our Exam? What a drag." Shikamaru said.

 _"You said it."_ Naruto thought as blue lines appeared above his head. He began to choke as he felt someone grab him by the back of his shirt and drag him out. He already knew who it was and he looked up at her.

"Come on dum dum, we got work to do." Aile said, as everyone who was still in class looked at them with sweat drops.

"Boy, I feel sorry for Naruto." Choji said, seeing Naruto was struggling out of Aile's grasps and was definitely choking before the door was closed.

"Women are such a drag." Shikamaru deadpanned as he shook his head. He heard someone getting up and he looked and saw Naomi was running out of the door with Natsumi following behind her. Menma got out through the window.

"They must really want to find out who it was that trained Naruto huh?" Kiba asked.

"Of course. Years ago, Naruto was a Dead Last in our class but now he's gotten much better. He might even be stronger than all of us." Shino said. "The same goes for Aile."

"But that's impossible. Naomi checked every Jounin that's in the village and not one of them trained Naruto or Aile. If anything they probably have been training themselves." Shikamaru stated.

Hinata felt jealous. She had liked Naruto the moment he came to save her from bullies since she first enrolled at the Academy. She had wanted to approach him but because of her shyness she couldn't. Now Aile comes in the picture and the two became inseparable best friends.

* * *

 **Light's House**

"I can't believe they never gave up in following us for all these years." Aile commented, watching a movie on TV with the Biometals, Robot Animals, and NETNavi.

"I know right? You think they might've learned by now." Naruto said, stretching his limbs out. He sigh as he heard some bones cracking. "Well enough of them I got a battle I need to win." He walks to the Data Room

"Okay, good luck." Aile said as Naruto disappeared from sight. "So who here wants to bet Naruto is gonna get creamed when he comes out."

"I'll take that bet." OVER said, raising his hand on the screen.

 **"Same here."** Data said with Rush barking in agreement.

 **"I'll take it as well."** Model X said.

Model Z however sweat dropped as he stared at everyone. Are these Replica Data of the Mega Men really that strong for Naruto? Well Aile did tell him that Naruto was badly injured after he fought MegaMan EXE. Looks like he'll just have to wait and see for himself.

* * *

Naruto sneezed as he felt someone was talking about him. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on to the room. He went past the other doors and stopped in front of Star Force Mega Man's door. He gulped down his spit as he stared at the symbol on the door.

This was it.

The final Mega Man he has to fight is behind that door.

After he finished his training with the EXE armor, he went for Dr. Light's Journal and learned a lot of stuff on Star Force Mega Man and his timeline. In 200 years after MegaMan EXE's time, the NETNavis no longer existed and were replaced by EM Being. EM Being, short for **Electromagnetic Being** , is a sentient being composed completely of electromagnetic waves. Most EM Beings can perform something called a **EM Wave Change** with a compatible human or other such entity, though others may fight on their own.

 **EM Wave Change** is basically a fusion with a human and EM Being. During the fusion, the human becomes part of the Wave World, an enviroment of **EM Waves** above the Earth's surface. It's basically the successor to the Cyber World. In fact, it's thanks to the **EM Waves** that the EM Being and technology is what they were created by.

Then there was the Transer, a successor to the PET as a replacement, much to Naruto's amazement. He even learned that it functions with the **EM Wave Change**. The Transer was later succeeded by the Star Carrier, then by Hunter-VG.

As he continued to read through the last section, Naruto learned a lot more. Especially about the human boy Geo Stelar and his EM Being partner Omega-Xis. He learned that when the two fuse together they become the Mega Man of that era; Star Force Mega Man.

He was shocked when he found out Omega-Xis is an alien from a planet called AM, where he's the last of his race after his planet was destroyed, making him feel sad for the guy. He had moved to Planet FM where he lived in cognito. The aliens of that FM-ians were basically the ones who destroyed Planet AM and were planning to destroy that version of Earth due to their King's paranoia, but Omega-Xis found out about and took the Andromeda Key. It was then Omega-Xis found his way to Earth and became Geo's Wizard.

A Wizard is a sentient, or semi-sentient, **EM Wave** with artificial intelligence designed to be an assistant for the operator and resides in his or her Hunter-VG (although they can materialize into the real world if their owner allows them to). Wizards are given a unique personality that often reflects upon their operator's personality and usually develop a strong friendship with their operators. Wizards can also be used as assistants in their operator's occupation.

That basically told him that Wizards were the NETNavis of the future! How amazing was that!?

He discovered about the Battle Cards, which were used by people to delete EM Viruses. They are categorized into Standard, Mega and Giga Cards, and are used by swiping them through one's Terminal. Hell if people use **EM Wave Change** , they can use the cards as weapons!

Wow! Battle Cards were the Battle Chips of the future!

But anyway, he got to the section where it talks about Star Force Mega Man's abilities. Obviously he has a **Mega Buster** one of the main thing every Mega Man has. Then he learned about the Star Break, a transformation granted by the **Satellite Admins: Leo Kingdom, Pegasus Magic, and Dragon Sky.**

The **Satellite Admins** are the survivors of the AM Planet's destruction. They are surveyors of the three satellites in Earth's orbit that keep the **EM Wave World** in check and the wise men of the AM Planet. They had blessed Geo and Omega with their powers in the form of Battle Cards.

However, when the FM-ians came to Earth and took the Andromeda Key to activate Andromeda, a war-engine capable of destroying Planets. The Satellite Admins used the Cards to battle it but were killed in the process and the Cards were lost. Andromeda was close to destroying the other Earth, but thanks to Mega Man, he destroyed the Key and Cepheius, the King of the FM-ians, deleted Gemini, the FM-ian EM Being that tried to destrot the planet.

Just thinking about that thing made Naruto shiver in fear. He seriously hope-no he _prayed_ that his dimension doesn't have it's version of Andromeda.

He moved on to the next and learned about the **Tribe-On** , another transformation ability. The ability was gained when Omega-Xis accidentally swallowed the OOPArt, which stands for Out of Place Artifact. It was a device used by the Lost Tribes, each of which were wiped out.

There are three different types of OOPArt: **Star of Ninja, Sword of Zerker and Rock of Saurian**.

Naruto had read more about the events that occurred during this second transformation ability and a secret between all three. Not only can two of them can be combined using Double Tribe, but when the Three Tribes combine into one, they form the Tribe King, the most powerful form to ever exist. He had even found out that all OOPArts are still within Omega-Xis, much to his surprise.

He read about the last transformation ability; **Noise Change**

 **Noise Change** are basically similar to **Style Change** ability that MegaMan EXE knows. It's also similar to the **Double Soul** and **Cross System**.

The term Noise, is a concept in which the people of that dimension believe that's a result of new EM Technology and a byproduct of the creation and use of Wizards. He read about two different programs, Ace and Joker, which allows EM Beings to harmonize with Noises, allowing Mega Man to use the power of Noise without harmful effects.

After finishing the entire journal, which took him many years due to his trainings in each of the armors he required, he felt proud. He kept it inside his room, knowing that someday a new Mega Man would appear in his dimension. Speaking of, Naruto felt curious about the other dimension where EXE and Star Force resides and wonders if there's also a new Mega Man there.

If there was then Naruto hopes he met him someday.

Naruto also knows that he wasn't done yet with his powers. He knows about the Elemental Armors that are out there somewhere in the Nations. After all, each Mega Man have Elemental Armors of their own and he hasn't found his...well not yet at least. Four Elemental Armors: Fire, Water, Wind/Wood, and Electricity. All those Armors are out there somewhere and once he becomes a Ninja, he'll find them. He also knows that he himself has his own version of an Ultimate Armor, that's incredibly powerful which meant that only he can use in dire situations.

Back to the story...

Naruto took a deep breath and entered it. As he did he quickly transformed into Mega Man Neo and jumped into the door that leads to Star Force Mega Man.

* * *

 **Wave World**

 **Year 220X**

Neo was falling down to the ground as he screamed hysterically. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He looked around in awe as he stared at the many tall futuristic buildings and cars. He also saw many floating platforms.

"Whoa! This place is insane!" Neo exclaimed before he looked down seeing he was standing on a roof. "Is this the Wave World?" He had a half-lidded expression as he sighed and shook his head. He moved his head to the side, dodging an energy bullet aimed at his head. He looks behind him and saw the one he's looking for.

Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis together in the form of Star Force Mega Man. Star Force actually looked surprise from that and Neo sent a deadpanned expression.

"Dude, do you honestly think you're the first one who tried to get me from behind?" He asked as Star Force sweat dropped and had a sheepish smile. Neo shook his head and bowed to him. "Let's have a good match Star Force Mega Man."

Star Force Mega Man smiled and nodded his head as he and Neo got into fighting stances.

 **Music: Spiral [Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4]**

The two dashed to each other as their fists made contact. Neo quickly aimed his **Neo Buster** at his mid-section and fired, making Star Force slid back and hold onto it. Neo grinned at that before he charged at him, his Buster being charged in the process. He jumped in the air and shot at him but Star Force rolled back just in time.

Neo aimed at him. **"Commando Bomb!"** He fired his Special Weapon Star Force ran away. Neo grinned as he controlled the flying bomb wherever Star Force went.

Star Force jumped on top of a building and jumped off as the attacking the building making a giant explosion erupt and caused a hole.

"Damn it!" Neo cursed. He looks at Star Force and saw a Battle Card appear before Omega-Xis swallowed it and transformed.

 **"Radar Missile!"** Star Force yelled as he fired a Missile at Neo.

"Crap! Copy Cat!" Neo yelled as he ran away and jumped off the building. He started to run downwards before he looked up and saw the missile was still chasing him. He turns around and aimed his Buster as it began to charge.

He opened fired at the missile and it exploded upon impact. Neo jumped off the building and fell on the streets as he looked back up, seeing a cloud of smoke. He jumped on a car and dashed towardsm

 **"Heavy Cannon!"** Star Force yelled out as he fired the cannon at Neo.

"ARGH!" The current Mega Man cried out as he got hit square in the chest and got sent flying back down, hitting the streets. He slowly stood up and moved out of the way, dodging another one of his attacks.

 **"Legendary Armor: Mega Man!"** Neo know dons the Classic Mega Man outfit. He made a Hand-Sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Two Neos appears beside the original and all three started to change colors based on the Special Weapons they are using.

 **"Triple Blade!"** Clone #1 fired three blades.

 **"Wheel Cutter!"** Clone #2 threw two sharp spinning wheel.

 **"Pharaoh Shot!"** Neo charged up a large fireball above his head. He then threw it at Star Force, who took out a Battle Card and gave it to Omega-Xis.

 **"Barrier!"** Star Force yelled as he summoned a barrier, which blocked all of the attacks.

"Of course he would have a Card with a barrier." Neo said with a comical blank half lidded expression, which was shared with his clones.

The Neos looked at each other and nodded their heads. They dashed at Star Force as their colors changed again.

Once they got close to him, they quickly started an all out strike on him. Each one giving out a punch or kick or using a Special Weapon. Star Force would always dodge or block them before he punched one of the clones, making it disappear and then attacked the other one as it disappeared as well.

Neo appeared in front of him and upper cut him in the chin, making him fly up. He jumps above him and kicks him in the head before grabbing of his legs. He starts to spin really fast and he slammed Star Force into a building, making him go through it.

Star Force flips in the air and landed on the Wave Road as he starts to fly on it. He took out a Battle Card and gave it to Omega-Xis. **"Blazing Edge!"** He yelled as Omega-Xis changed forms. He jumps off the Road and dashed to Neo.

 **"Flame Sword!"** Neo yelled as he dashed at Star Force and the two fire swords clashed with each other. As they still floated in air, they began to strike at each other with their swords before they pushed each other back.

 **"Legendary Armor: MegaMan EXE!"** Neo yelled as he turned into Neo EXE.

 **"Multi-Noise!"** Star Force yelled as he started to transform. **"Gemini!"**

Star Force's appearance changed. His body color is primarily yellow, with two sides symmetrically colored black and white. The shoulders and head have respective colored spikes.

"Oh~" Neo EXE sang in amazement. "So that's that Noise thing!" He grinned. "Time for me to step up. **Style Change!** " His entire body began to change color from his normal blue to green. **"Wood Shield!"** His transformation complete, he grinned as he put his hand out and gave a 'Bring it on' motion.

Star Force grinned as well before he charged at him.

 **Music Ends**

* * *

 **Later**

 **Data Room**

 **THUD!**

That was the sound of Naruto hitting the floor. "Damn...that was too close..." He said from the floor.

Unlike the battle he had with MegaMan EXE a year ago, his injuries weren't worse from back then. He had cuts all over his clothes, bruises all over his body. During the fight, Star Force used his many of his Multi-Noise forms before he decided to use one of the OOPArt and god damn was it tough to beat. Not only that, but Star Force even used another one of the OOPArt and he wasn't tired yet!

The only reason why he won because he used his **Beast Out** transformation the moment Star Force returned to normal. He sighed to himself at the thought before he sat up.

"Well at least I still won." Naruto looks down at the floor, checking to see if he got anything from the battle and got nothing. In fact all he did get was a pair of red shoes in front of him.

...wait what?

"Ahem."

"Huh!?" Naruto looked up and saw a pretty girl in red, standing in front of him, looking at him with a smile.

"Hello, Naruto." The girl said as Naruto stood up.

"Um...hi?" Naruto said looking uncertain. "...how did you get in here and who are..." He stopped as the girl put a finger to her lips.

"I wanted to see you until tomorrow." The girl said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, before the girl turned around and walked out the room. He ran after her and was shocked when she disappeared. "Who...was that? And what did she mean by tomorrow?" He walks out of the and entered the Living Room.

He saw that it was dark outside and everyone was asleep. Aile was in her pajamas and Data and Rush were sleeping together just above her head. His PET was on the table. Models X and Z were on the table as well. He smiled as he stared at everyone.

These guys...they were his one true family, and he's happy that they're in his life. He grabs a blanket and pulls it over Aile's body. He silently walks up upstairs not noticing the smile that appeared on her face and the one eye that opened up, watching him.

"Dummy..." She whispered as she went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **RING~!**

 **Music: Konoha Morning [Naruto: Part 1]**

Naruto slammed his alarm clock down as he instantly sat up a happy grin on his face. "TODAY'S THE DAY!" He cheered as he jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, put water in his mouth and spat it out. He ran back to his room to change his clothes.

He now wears black baggy pants that has angular pockets. He wears a skin-tight tucked in shirt, the center part is colored light blue and on the sides were cobalt blue, showing his incredible athletic like muscles. Over it he wears a leather cobalt blue jacket that has the letters 'M' on it in. For foot wear, he wears blue and black sneakers. He noticed how his hair would get long, so he tied into long ponytail.

"All right!" Naruto fist pumped. He runs downstairs, seeing everyone was still asleep. He grinned evilly as he took a deep breath. "HEY! WAKE UP!"

The sudden shout woke everyone up as they all cried out with wide comical fearful eyes. Aile, Rush, and Data had jumped out of the couch and landed on the floor.

"What!? What!? What is it!?" Aile asked as she got up and looked around.

"Today's the day, that's what!" Naruto cheered as he picked up Aile and carried her upstairs to the bathroom. "We have to hurry up-"

"GET THE HELL OUT YOU IDIOT!"

Aile kicked Naruto out of the bathroom and closed the door. But Naruto didn't care as he still had that excited grin on his face.

"What's with all the noise?" OVER asked, rubbing his eyes.

 **"Yeah I was having a nice that I was eating a Banana Sundae."** Data said with comical tired eyes as Rush whimpered in agreement, though he had a different dream.

"Today's the day of our Genin Exam guys!" Naruto exclaimed as he picked up Data and Rush and danced with picked up his PET. "Can you guys believe it!? We're finally gonna be Ninja!" He gathered Models X and Z, pulling them into the hug.

 **"Okay, okay, we get it! You're excited but calm down!"** Model Z sweat dropped and had an angry vein on it's head.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Naruto apologized as he let them go. "I just can't help it!"

"No kidding." OVER deadpannned. "So Naruto, what happened last night?"

 **"Yeah! Did you win against Star Force Mega Man?"** Data asked as well, making monkey noises.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said. "You guys don't know yet."

Naruto had told them the shorter version of what he learned from the journal. And he told it while eating breakfast.

"Wow! So that Mega Man from 200 years in the future in the other dimension?" OVER asked in awe.

"Yup!" Naruto nodded. "I won't lie, he's probably the hardest Mega Man I fought. But in the end, I won!"

 **"That's amazing Naruto!"** Model X commented.

 **"So then wait a second, where's Omega-Xis?"** Model Z asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, I didn't get anything this time." Naruto said as he put a hand to his chest. "But I have a feeling that he's right here with us."

The moment he said that and removed his hand, a green glow appeared in his chest before it disappeared.

Nobody seems to noticed it, except for Model Z as he stared at his chest, making him silently gasp.

 **"Omega-Xis..."**

"Hey!"

Everyone looked up and saw Aile as she jumped over the railing and landed in front of them. She quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bread, putting jam on it and eating it in. She turns to Naruto.

"Ready?" Aile asked him as Model X and Model z entered her body.

"Born ready!" Naruto grinned as he grabbed his PET and Aile's hand before he dashed to the Academy not before saying. "BYEGUYSSEEYOULATER!"

Data and Rush blinked before they sweat dropped as they saw they had forgotten their lunch...again. They looked at each other with grins on their faces.

* * *

 **Ninja Academy**

As soon as the two made it to the Academy, they saw everyone's parents and their future Jounin Senseis were there. The students were talking with them, wishing them the best of luck. They saw one of the students, Sasuke Uchiha of the now extinct Uchiha Clan, standing on the brooding.

Couple of years, his brother Itachi Uchiha had killed the entire Uchiha Clan in one single night! Every man, woman, and child were all dead and Sasuke was the only survivor left. Since then, he's been nothing more than a lone wolf type of guy.

Both of them felt sorry for the kid and tried to talk to him, but he would always ignore them.

Their eyes settled on the Namikaze family they saw them talking amongst each other.

Naruto had a disgusted expression on his face just by staring at them before he turned away. He turns to Aile and saw she was looking at him in concern.

"You okay Naruto?" OVER asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto mumbled. "Come on let's go."

Naruto and Aile walked up to the entrance of the Academy and entered. Kushina saw the two, not knowing that it's actually three, and she tapped Minato's shoulder getting his attention. He looks at her and pointed to where Naruto and Aile was and saw them enter.

A sad look appeared as he missed his chance to talk to his estranged son.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

"Alright! We did it!" Aile cheered as she looked at her Forehead Protector, which she wrapped around her arm.

"I know right! It's awesome!" Naruro cheered as well, putting on his Forehead Protector.

"Way to go guys! I knew you could do it!" OVER smiled happily for his friends.

Naruto and Aile were currently walking out of the Academy both feeling proud of themselves.

Hours ago, they had to do the written part of the test, which was completely easy for the students, seeing how it was Chakra and the History of the Leaf Village. Then came the Kunai and Shuriken throwing part of the Exam, which amazed the parents when they saw how incredible the Namikaze Triplets, Sasuke, Naruto and Aile received perfect scores. It was definitely much to the amazement of Minato and Kushina when they saw Naruto had a perfect score, seeing how he was the first to be called up.

After that it was Taijutsu, which basically meant trying their best on Mizuki while Iruka judges the students based on their effort. The grown ups were there watching in anticipation to see some of their children fight up close, especially the Namikaze Triplets and the Last Uchiha child. However, much to their amazement, Naruto and Aile were the ones to actually beat Mizuki by knocking off the stage in their own unknown fighting styles.

Minato and Kushina felt ashamed because they wanted to train Naruto in their styles, just like they did with his siblings but he just ignores them or give them the cold shoulder.

Finally came the last part of the Exam, the basic three Academy Jutsu.

All in all, it was a walk in a park for them! Once they made it outside, they saw many parents congratulating their children for becoming proud Ninja of their village. Naruto's eyes caught sight of a familiar pretty girl in red, as she looked at him with a smile on her face. He watched as she walked away and disappeared.

"Hey! Naruto!"

"Huh!?" Naruto turns to Aile, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing? Come on, let's go home and celebrate!"

"Um..." Naruto looked to see where the girl had disappeared to. He turns back to Aile. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Why?" Aile asked curiously.

"Because something just caught my attention." Naruto said, before he ran off to exit the Academy ground but he then got bumped into someone. "Sorry!" He looks up to who he bumped too and saw it was Minato Namikaze as he stared down at him, making his eyes widened in anger. He looks behind him and saw the rest of the family walking towards them.

Naomi had a cold calculating gaze towards him. Menma and Natsumi sneered at him. Kushina had a soft sad smile on her face.

"Congratulations on passing the Exam Naruto." Minato smiled at his son softly.

A blank look appeared on his face. They came here just to say that? No there had to be more than that. Whatever it is, he don't care cause right now he had to find the girl in red and they were in his way.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Naruto said emotionless, causing Naomi to glare at him for the disrespect. "May I ask what it is that you want?"

Minato and Kushina looked at each other and nodded their heads before turning to Naruto.

"Well, we were gonna go out and celebrate you and your siblings," Naruto went stiff when Kushina said that and he was gritting his teeth. "graduation by going out to eat. And we were hoping if you would like to join us."

Naruto had to keep the growl from escaping his lips. So that's why they came! They tried to get him to join them in their family activity! Didn't what he said to Kushina went through that thick skull of hers!

Aile looked at Naruto and saw he was gonna snap. And a snapped Naruto was a bad thing. She was about to go and get him out of there but stopped as her eyes widen comically.

"Naruto!"

The Namikaze Family and Naruto looked to the voice and saw an unfamiliar, to the Namikazes, blond hair blue eye girl in red running to Naruto. Naruto himself had his eyes widened in shock from seeing the girl. He blushed when the girl grabbed both of his hands in hers and was smiling cutely at him.

"There you are! Come on, everyone's waiting for you!" The girl exclaimed. She turns to the Namikaze Family and bowed to them. "Please excuse us!" She quickly ran away, while still holding Naruto's hands.

"H-Hey! Wait a sec!" Naruto exclaimed but then realized what she was doing. "I can run on my own you know!" He laughed.

The two disappeared from sight while the Namikaze looked on in confusion before they each had different reactions.

Kushina looked crestfallen that some unknown girl took her son away from his family. Minato stared at the girl still wondering who she is and how Naruto knows her. Naomi's confusion turned to coldness as she glared angrily at the direction where her young brother ran off with some girl she never met before. Natsumi didn't care and still wanted that ramen. Menma was seething with jealously.

Aile's eyes still were widened before her eyebrow twitched. Oh yeah, when Naruto comes home, he's gonna have a lot of explanations to make!

* * *

Naruto and the Mysterious Girl were panting as they found themselves in one of the many Training Grounds around the village. They both looked at each other and they laughed a little.

"Thanks for the help back there." Naruto smiled before a curious expression appeared on his face. "But seriously...who are you?"

The girl smiled at him. "My name is Celina."

"Okay, Celina." Naruto nodded. "Now how do you know about me? And about the Mega Man thing?"

"That's easy." Celina said. "You know about what happened to Zero? When he was awakened a couple of centuries back?"

"Yeah. I read it in Dr. Light's Journal about...well everything." Naruto answered.

"Then you must know about Ciel right?" Celina asked once more as Naruto nodded again. "She's my ancestor."

"..." Naruto's eyes turned to dots as he repeated what she said in his mind. "SAY WHAT!?" He yelled comically.

Celina giggled at the reaction. "Yup." She looks up in the sky. "You probably already know this, but a long time ago, Ciel was the one who created the six Biometals: Models L, F, Z, P, H, and finally X. She also went missing shortly after discovering Model W and creating the Biometals. She had discovered Doctor's Lights Lab and learned about the Original Mega Man. She knew that in some point in the future that there might be a new Mega Man, so she decided to keep his legend alive...but..."

"Everyone slowly began to forget." Naruto stated as she nodded and looked down

"Yes. After Volnutt's sacrifice, everyone forgot about Mega Man and forgot what he's done." Celina looked at Naruto. "But not me..."

"But then..."

"I found Ciel's journal and it said some amazing things about the Original and Mavrick Hunter X. There were also a lot of things on Zero during his long sleep till his sacrifice." Celina said.

"Whoa..." Naruto said.

"As for how I knew about you..." Celina smiled. "Dr. Light saw it in a vision of his."

"A vision?" Naruto asked.

"Ciel learned that Dr. Light, Mega man, a fellow scientist and some of the Robot Masters were looking were working on a machine. When Dr. Light got hit by surge of energy from it, he began to see visions of the future." Celina answered, frowning. "He saw many horrible things that has happened during those times...and then there was you, the Mega Man of today."

"So that's how he knew about me." Naruto muttered in shock looking down in thought. To think that all this time, the reason why Dr. Light knew about him was because of a vision he saw.

"Naruto..." Celina said, getting his attention as she looked nervous. "Dr. Light...he said that our future, one that we live in is...worse than all the others."

"W-What do you mean worse than the others?" Naruto asked eyes widened in shock

"I don't really know the details..." Celina said. "But I believe that some enemies that you and your friends will face in the future will be from one of the few Mega Men's past lives."

"Like Wily." Naruto growled.

"Yes." Celina nodded.

"But there's something I'm curious about." Naruto said.

"Hm?"

"How come nobody here knows about this?" Naruto asked before he clarified. "I mean Robots, Reploids, advanced technology! How come nobody in the Five Great Nations knows about this and what about the Reploids? Don't they still exist?"

"The reason why is because Five Great Shinobi Countries have been separated from the rest of the world." Celina said.

"Huh?"

"Naruto, the world is a very large place. In some places, people don't know that Shinobi still exists." Celina smiled cutely.

"Just like how we don't know about Robots. And that means they're still out there somewhere!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling happily.

"Yes that's right." Celina said happily as well.

"Wow Celina, you came here to tell me all this?" Naruto asked.

"Well yes and no." Celina answered turning her back to him and taking a couple of steps forward. "While it's true I wanted to tell you this, that's not the reason why I came here." She turns back around. "I came here because I wanted to meet you face to face, Mega Man Neo." She winked at him.

Naruto's face turned red from that before he smiled sheepishly and he rubbed his head. "Aw man, you're making me blush. So what happens now?"

"I want to join in." Celina said, confusing Naruto.

"Huh?"

"I mean I want to become a part of your team." Celina said, surprising him.

"A-Are you sure? It can be pretty crazy ya know." Naruto said as he looked down at his PET.

OVER had remained quiet as he listened to the conversion. He found himself amazed from hearing the conversation between the two.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. After all, I'm a pretty good fighter myself!" Celina exclaimed. "Besides _my_ NETNavi always has my back."

"Say what now?" Naruto asked with a dumbfounded expression which was mirrored by OVER.

Celina took out her PET, which was similar to his except in pink. The screen was blank before it turned itself on to reveal a NETNavi.

It was obviously a female. Like OVER she has armor as well. It is a lightweight bodysuit-type, with a mix of the colors pink, light pink, and black highlighting different parts of her body. Behind her back were four transparent pink wings on each side. Attached to her helmet, is a pair of transparent, ribbon like antennnae. On her chest was her emblem, which is a heart.

"Hi there! My name is Roll! It's nice to meet you!" The female NETNavi waved at Naruto, who stood dumbfounded. "Um, is he okay Celina?"

"I think he's in shock."

"She...SHE HAS A PET!?" Nauto and OVER exclaimed.

"No way...how do...that's..." Naruto stuttered.

"Trade secret." Celina giggled. "Well, aren't you gonna introduce us to your NETNavi?"

"Er, right!" Naruto took out his PET and showed the two. "This is OVER-1, we call him OVER."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you both as well!" OVER waved back. He blinked as he saw Roll blushed at seeing him.

"That's amazing though! Just wait till Aile and the others...see's this..." Naruto trailed off as his eyes widened and his face turns white. "OH CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT THE CELEBRATION!" He put his PET back before he ran next to Celina. He pushed a button and the two teleported away.

* * *

 **Light House**

Aile and the others were inside the living room watching TV. Data, Rush, Models Z and X had to move away from Aile as she had 'that' expression on her face as she waited for Naruto to come home.

 **"Naruto's gonna get it."** Data muttered as Rush nodded.

 **"Indeed. I feel sorry for him."** Model Z said as his eyes closed comically.

 **"Same here."** Model X agreed.

"Hey guys OVER and I are back!" Naruto's voice called out. "And we brought a guest-er I mean guests."

Aile and the others looked at the entrance. Aile's heard something snap within her as she saw that the 'guest' was the same girl she saw earlier, who was waving at them. She stood up and the Biometals and Robot Animals flinched comically with similar expressions.

She stood in front of Naruto till she was close to his face to give him a death glare.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Naruto asked, fearfully.

"Stomach or face?" Aile asked, cracking her knuckles, and ignored the question.

"Um...neither?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Somewhere in a village, a bunch of destroyed robots are seen with a young boy of 12 years walking away from them, sighing in disappointment.

This young boy has dual colored black and gray hair. His attire consists of a red sleeveless jacket over a black shirt. He wore blue jeans, with cuts on them, and he wore black sneakers. His eyes were cobalt blue and in his hand was black sunglasses.

"Man, those guys were pathetic. I could've easily taken them out without even transforming." The boy said as he sighed and shook his head. He looks up in the sky. "Naruto Light...Mega Man Neo, huh." He reached into his holster and took out a crimson red Plug-in PET.

"What do you think Zehr? Think that guy and his NETNavi might be the perfect challenge for us?" The boy asked as his NETNavi appeared on screen.

"It looks that way. Neo does sound like he's a strong opponent for you, after all the Original Mega Man and Protoman were considered rivals. But I don't even know of his NETNavi, that is if he has one." Zehr said.

"Believe me, if I got you then he surely has one as well." The boy said.

Zehr nodded his head at his NetOp. He was going to say something but stopped as he saw they saw large shadow fly over them and landed in front of them. It was a really giant robot ain the shape of a gorilla and it was glaring at them.

"Watch out partner, you got a big one." Zehr said as his NetOp put him back into the holster.

"No problem." The boy grinned as he put his sunglasses on and began to glow crimson red. **"Proto-ON!"**

* * *

 **Final Prologue: Fin**

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's take care of that! The Prologue is done and we move on to the somewhat canon version. You guys are probably wondering who Zehr is and what he looks like, look him up, he's on Rockman Xover. There's gonna be a lot of Original Characters in the story, just like the Mysterious Boy and Celina, so get ready to meet them! Also most of the other stories have been uploaded, so check them out.


	6. The Birth of Team Mega!

**Mega Man Neo!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Author's Note: I know that there's been some confusion on the timeline thing so I'll explain. A while back, my brother made Naruto the Mega Man of his 'dimension', but it actually didn't make sense to me because how would Dr. Light tell that Naruto is the new Mega Man? How did he even get there in the first place? So I changed the story around by updating the first chapter.

You see I noticed that the Naruto world is set in a continent that is divided into Shinobi Countries. And I thought to myself; what about the rest of the world? What else is out there outside the Shinobi Countries? I thought long and really hard about it and decided to use the timelines of the Original Mega Man series all the way to the post-Legends Era.

Also as you noticed in the last chapter, I read the final Mega Man comic and it actually showed Dr. Light seeing a vision of the future! It was so freaking awesome and amazing that I had to use that in the story! In all honesty, I think the reason why they put it on hold is because they probably waiting on the next game to out or they might be doing a Mighty No. 9 comic since the game is supposedly to come out this Spring.

Not only that but I heard that Capcom is finally considering to make a Mega Man 11! And it took them exactly...how many years since 10 came out? Hopefully this means they might continue the Mega Man franchise or introduce a whole new Mega Man altogether.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chap along with new opening and ending.

* * *

 **Opening 1: Masterpiece**

 **[*Instruments Play*]**

It's morning outside as a PET is shown sitting on a desk that had tools on it. A hand reached out and took the PET.

 **[Whether it's Stormy, Windy, Misty, or Hot]**  
 **[Always be strong, and show me what you got]**  
 **[You were kind but strict, at first I became irritated]**  
 **[We're different, yet this is the wonder heavens have created]**

The letter 'M' appears before it changed to show an image of Naruto running with a grin. The image changed to show Naruto and Aile playing video games with everyone watching. The image changed and showed Naruto and Celina Jack-In their PET to the computer as OVER EXE and Roll EXE appeared on screen.

The letter 'E' appears and an image shows Naruto running away from an angry Aile with Celina following behind to stop her. Another image shows Naruto holding a bunch of boxes as Aile is laughing at Rush and Data chasing each other and Celina is having tea. The next image shows the entire friends having a picnic.

The letter 'G' appears and various images of Naruto in many poses appears.

The letter 'A' appears and the scene changes to show Naruto standing on the roof of his house smirking as he stared at the bright sun in the sky.

The scene changes as letters come together to form the word 'MEGA' before the rest of the title appears:

 **Mega Man Neo**

 **[The thing is before we met I was really lonely]**  
 **[I felt better off like this, but always thought "If only..."]**  
 **[Everything I liked and loved, for others it didn't make any sense]**  
 **[You're the only one who understood me without any pretence]**

The scene changed back to Naruto as he continues to look at the sun with a smirk. He runs ahead and jumps into the sky before he landed and was walking down a road. Aile, Celina, Data, Rush, Model X and Model Z appear and were walking right by his side, making him smile happily as he runs forward.

Aile and Celina appears on screen together as they both winked to the viewers before they spun and did a pose with Roll EXE appearing with them along with Data and Rush.

OVER EXE, Model X and Model Z appears together. The next scene shows Naruto and Aile, in her hands she holds the Models X and Z, standing back to back.

 **[Whether we're sad or Happy...(What we understand, What we feel)]**  
 **[Different, but in Harmony...(It is all real)]**

Various scenes appear showing Naruto and Aile together either talking, walking, or doing something.

The scene changes back to Naruto and Aile as they looked at each other with grins and they disappeared in a flash of light.

 **[No one is exactly the same]**

Naruto transforms into Mega Man Neo as he does a pose with Aile, Double MegaMerging to Model ZX, and Celina wearing pink Mega Busters.

 **[We must be proud to be different from the others]**

The scene changes to show OVER and Roll in cyberspace fighting off a bunch of viruses. The scene changes to show a desert where a mysterious figure, wearing a dark brown cloak is walking with a purple robot lion next to him

There's a close up on his face, showing his dark wild hair, with his eyes glowing red. He raised his hand showing dark purple energy as a silhouette figure appears right behind him with it's eyes glowing red as well.

 **[Sometimes there is dissonance, this may result in a strife]**

The scene shows Roy Blues transforming into Proto Man Neo with his NETNavi Zehr appearing right beside him.

The scene changes to show many silhouetted Reploids and NETNavis as the camera pans up to show Dr. Wily grinning evilly down at them on top of his castle.

 **[Don't give up on the strength that will get you through]**

The scene changes to show OVER and Zehr fighting each other in cyberspace. Swords appears in their hands as they charged at each other, clashing, trying to push the other away.

 **[Towards the truth in the blue sky we glide]**  
 **[At this Final moment we'll be right at each other's side]**

The camera spins around them and they changed to Mega Man Neo clashing swords with Proto Man Neo. The camera moves to Proto Neo's face as he gave a battle cry before it switched to Mega Neo doing the same thing.

The scene changes to Team Mega looking up at the sky with smiles on their faces. They raised their hands and gave each other high fives before a white flash appears.

 **[Whether it's Stormy, Windy, Misty, or Hot]**  
 **[Always be strong, and show me what you got]**  
 **[You were kind but strict, at first I became irritated]**  
 **[We're different, yet this is the wonder heavens have created]**

The scene now show each Mega Man appearing one by one either smiling or smirking.

The scene changes to show Mega Man Neo, in a blue portal, dashing through giant gold rings as he changes into each of his **Legendary Armors** before returning to normal and going towards a white light.

Images of Mega Man Neo doing different poses appear before it changed to a close up of his eyes as they are snapped open.

Mega Man Neo is now aiming his **Neo Buster** at the screen as the other Mega Men appear on either side him, all aiming their Busters at the screen as the camera backs away from them. They then fired their Busters, blinding the viewers in white.

The opening ends with Mega Man Neo's emblem appearing on the background while Team Mega appears in the foreground doing one final pose together.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he sat up and stretched his limbs out. He got out of bed and looked outside the window, seeing the sun shining brighter than ever.

Two days has passed since he met Celina and her NETNavi Roll as they became a part of Team Mega. On the day he came home with her and Roll, Aile had dragged him in the basement and she had beat him up, if his cries of pain were anything to go buy.

After leaving him there to suffer, Aile began to..."ask" Celina some questions while the pretty blonde answered them, along with Naruto as he got up from his punishment, and Aile was surprised and a little ashamed with herself.

Earlier, she had thought that Celina was Naruto's girlfriend and the suspension became intense when he brought her here...but after the whole misunderstanding has been cleared up, everything was cool...for now at least.

Celina had explained to everyone what she told Naruto earlier that day and she, along with Roll, were welcomed into the group. To Aile, it was really nice to have more girls around. Don't get the wrong idea, she loves the guys very much, but she needed to have more female friends to hang out with.

A day after Celina became a part of Team Mega, Naruto was decided that both Rush and Data would be coming with them on future missions since they are animals...well robot animals, but still animals none the less. He even went to give Rush a redesign. He now looked like alot like the Rush from a very long time ago, but more taller and modernized, but he still has the adorable face.

Since Celina is with Team Mega the three of them have to be put on the same Genin Team together and not with anyone else. But then again, Celina is a civilian so she can't be put on a Ninja Team. Also they have to figure out what to do about the sensei part. Naruto and the others knew that every Genin Team would have sensei with them to monitor, train, and protect them. They will also teach them about teamwork, which they already know about, seeing how Naruto and Aile fought against many of Wily's robots together. They also knew that Wily will send some of his robots out to attack them, and obviously the Jounin wouldn't even know what the hell is going on and might ask them questions on their abilities.

Much to their complete confusion, Celina told everyone that she got everything under control. Whatever she was planning, Naruto hoped that it would work because he does _not_ want Kushina as their teacher. If anything she might be the sensei to her other children.

"Well time for us to get ready!" Naruto exclaimed as he got out of bed.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

Many Jounin, especially Kushina, were there as they were getting ready to meet their students.

Minato looked at everyone as they stared back at him. He then thought about what happened the day after the Exam was over as everyone was going over who would want who on their team.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"Lord Fourth," Asuma Sarutobi spoke up. "I would like to have Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi on my Team."

"Ah, of course. The current generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio." Minato smiled at the idea. "I know together, they do their predecessors proud."

Asuma smiled and nodded his head as he stepped back. Kurenai Yuhi stepped up.

"I would like to have Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Auburame." Kurenai said, before explaining. "With Hinata's Byakugan, Shino's bugs and Kiba's dog Akamaru, along with his heightened sense of smell, the team can specialize in tracking and locating."

"Understandable." Minato nodded as Kurenai stepped back.

Kushina was about to step forward but...

"I would like to only have Naruto Light and Aile as my team."

Everyone turned to the person who spoke and saw it a woman in her late 20s, who has short blond hair and light blue eyes.

"And you are...?" Minato asked.

"My name is Cecil, I'm a recently promoted Jounin." Cecil told them as her eyes glowed pink.

Everyone's eyes began to glow pink as well and they all shook their heads, holding onto them.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Cecil asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing. Nothing." Minato chuckled slightly. "Just a minor headache. Now why would you like to have _only_ Naruto and Aile as a team. You know that it's a three man squad as it always been for years."

"Allow me to explain, Lord Hokage." Cecil started. "You see, I have been observing two really close. The two of them have trained each other every single day since they met each other. I've also been testing them myself and their teamwork is incredible. They were moving as though they were in perfect synch with each other. Naruto in offense and Aile in defense, though they would often switch. With those two together in a team they can be unstoppable against enemy Ninja. Plus they never interacted with most of the kids in the class...especially with the Namikaze siblings from what I observed."

Minato and Kushina flinched slightly from that but it went unnoticed by everyone, except Cecil, who inwardly glared at the two. Kushina even clenched her hand into a fist as she glared at her slightly.

She wanted all her children together with her as their sensei so that way, she can fix the mess they caused to throw her son away from them. But now...this woman just came and ruined her plans, but her explanation proved to be true.

Naruto and Aile were always together each and every day. But to hear the two have been training each other for these years made her proud because nobody has trained them. Those stances they showed off yesterday was never seen so nobody didn't know what they were. Her son and his friend had invented it! There were no openings whatsoever!

Still...she wanted to be the one to train him. But if she was to separate Naruto from his friend then he would want to ask to move to a different team with Aile in it...or worse...he might resign from being a Ninja altogether! She didn't want that! All she wants is her son to return to the family and make him happy. And Aile...she was the light to Naruto's smile. She's always been there for him, making him happy.

Minato was having similar thoughts. He knew that Kushina would want all their children together but frombwhat Cecil explained, Naruto and Aile are a perfect combo together. But still...it's always been a Three-Man team! It's unheard of for a Two-Man team to be formed. In fact, if anything, those two might be the first two-man squad to ever exist.

"I have reached a decision."

 ***Flashback Ends***

* * *

"So, is everyone prepared?" Minato asked as everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Then get ready to meet your Squad." He turns to Cecil. "I hope you take good care of those two Cecil."

"Don't worry Lord Fourth." Cecil said as she smiled. "I promise I'll take very good care of them."

Minato nodded as everyone began to head out.

* * *

 **The Academy**

"Hey, where's Celina?" Aile asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said. "She said she'll meet us here later."

"I'm more concern if you three are gonna be on a team together." OVER said.

"Celina said she had a plan to get all three of us together!" Naruto moaned as he lied on his desk. "I want to know what it is~!" He received a smack to the head by Aile. "Ow!"

"Stop whining. We just have to be patient." Aile sighed.

"Okay class in your seats!" Iruka called out as everyone quieted down and sat in their seats. "First of all I would like to say congratulations again on becoming Genin. I know that each and every one of you will do the village proud. Now it's time for team assignment."

A couple of minutes later, after calling out to every team, Iruka began to call out the last teams left. Squad 7 were Sasuke, Sakura and a kid named Sai led by Kakashi Hatake. Squad 8 were Kiba, Shino and Hinata led by Kurenai Yuhi. Squad 9 were the Namikaze siblings, obviously led by Kushina Kamikaze. Squad 10 were Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.

"And finally the members of Squad 11 are Naruto Light, Aile and...that's it? Just those two? Led by Cecil." Iruka said in confusion, much to everyone's confusion.

"What's up with that?"

"How come it's only those two in a Team?"

"Maybe they don't need another third member, I mean remember how cool they were during the Genin Exam?" Some of the students whispered amongst themselves.

"Who's Cecil?" Naruto whispered to his friends.

"How should I know?" Aile asked.

"Maybe a friend of Celina." OVER suggested.

"Probably." Naruto said.

"Squad 11?"

Everyone turns to the door and nearly everyone boy had massive blushes on their faces as they saw the most prettiest woman ever.

"That's us." Naruto raised his hand in the air. "Are you Cecil?" He asked as she nodded.

"Follow me." The woman said as she turns and walks out.

Naruto and Aile stare at each other in confusion before they shrugged their shoulders and followed their sensei all the while ignoring Naomi's narrowed eyes.

* * *

 **Later**

"Okay, Lady we're far away from everyone." Aile said, as they were in forest area outside the village. "Now start talking who are you really?"

'Cecil' turns to them and began to giggle. "Everyone back home did say I was a great actress." She spoke in a younger voice which made everyone bug their eyes out comically.

"Wait a second...Celina!?" Naruto asked.

'Cecil' giggled again as she spins around and in a pink light, turns into Celina, who wore a Forehead Protector, with a pink cloth, on her arm.

"Surprise!" Celina cheered.

Naruto and Aile fell back comically, along with OVER-1 inside the PET. They both stood up and looked at her.

"How did you do that!?" All three asked at the same time.

"It's one of my many talents!" Celina giggled innocently.

"You said it!" Roll agreed.

"Wow! That's so awesome! Was that a Transformation Jutsu?" Naruto asked with star-like eyes.

"No dummy, if it was a Transformation Jutsu there'd be smoke around the user." Aile explained, as she hit Naruto in the head with a small hammer.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said, smiling sheepishly as bandage appeared on his head, where he got hit.

"So this was your plan all along?" OVER asked curiously.

"Yup. Since every Three-Man Squad has a sensei, each of those senseis take their Squad and test them on their teamwork. They give the Genin each and different types of test to see if they can work together instead of on their own. Plus, the two of you already know so much about teamwork and has the most experience, I'd figured that I'd be the first 'sensei' to teach a two-man squad." Celina asked.

"Whoa..." Naruto, Aile and OVER said.

"Plus it gives all of is a chance to be together." Roll said. "With Celina in disguise as your sensei, we can do missions but we can also go and take out some of Dr. Wily's forces."

"She does have a point." OVER nodded. "But we'll be doing a whole bunch of D-Rank Missions for a while till we get to C-Ranks and so on."

"And knowing Dr. Wacko, he'll probably just send some Robots after us anyway." Aile said, crossing her arms.

"Then there's the NETNavi and the rest of the Biometals." Naruto said, looking down as he remembered the battle of Dark Zero being controlled. "I know for a fact that he'll be using Reploids to Biomatch with the Biometals he got in his grasps."

"And last but not least, our future..." Celina muttered.

Everyone tensed at that, especially Naruto. Whenever the subject was brought up they'd be uncomfortable about it. Wily was enough to worry about as it is, since he's the one who wants to take over the world, but to find out that powerful enemies from this world's Mega Men's past coming back, stronger and even more powerful than they were before made them nervous.

"I gotta be honest with you guys." Naruto spoke, getting everyone's attention as he looked down. "When I first found the helmet and discovered that I was the new Mega Man, I was so happy. I always thought I was a pathetic kind in everyone's eyes since I wasn't special like the Triplets or any other children in the village. I've been alone because of that."

 **Music: Sadness and Sorrow [Naruto]**

"Naruto..." Aile whispered, staring at him sadly.

"But..." Naruto continued. "During years of training in my powers, I made Rush...and he became more to me than just a pet. He became the friend I always wanted. Then it was Model X, the soul of Mega Man X! He told me so much of what happened during his time as a Maverick Hunter that I was awe-struck to actually be talking and listening to one of the legends! And then...you Aile." He looks at the girl, smiling at her softly as she blushed a little bit from it. "We became best friends since the day we met! Even though it was an accident on my part!" He chuckled sheepishly and looks up at the sky.

"Then it was Data, OVER-1, Model Z, and now...I made friends with Celina and Roll." Naruto smiles happily. "Ever since I became Mega Man Neo, I made so many friends because of it! It makes me wonder...what would happen if I hadn't found the helmet; Would I always be alone and mocked by everyone for the rest of my life? Would I lose myself to the darkness and become someone completely different? Would I...would I even kill myself just to get rid of the pain?"

That made everyone gasp in shock and horror from what Naruto was saying.

"I'm so happy..." Naruto said as the girls eyes widened as they saw tears falling from his eyes and sliding down his cheek. "I'm so happy that none of those things didn't happen. You guys...have no idea what it means to me..." He sob softly as memories of their time together flashed through his head. He bows his head, putting a hand to where his heart is, a big happy smile forming his face.

"To have such amazing friends like you in my life. Friends to hang out with, to play with, to argue with, to laugh with...to comfort you whenever your sad." Naruto wiped the tears away and looks up at them.

"I know the road ahead is gonna be real challenging, but with all of us together, we can overcome anything!" Naruto now has a determined grin on his face. "So with that said, let's make sure that our future becomes a brighter one!"

 **Music: Strong and Strike [Naruto]**

Aile and Celina were in awe from seeing such determination and confidence in Naruto's eyes, especially the NETNavi, but their eyes widened as they saw the Original Mega Man appear for moment but then turns back into Naruto.

"That's right!" Aile exclaimed as she put her hand out. "We're a Team now and together nothing is gonna stop us!"

"No matter how big or scary our enemies are, we'll take them down as one!" Celina said as she put her hand on top of Aile's.

"Because that's what Team Mega is! We're all one happy family!" Naruto said as he put his hand on top of his friends.

 **"You said it!"** Data exclaimed as he landed on Naruto's head, surprising everyone.

 **"BARK! BARK!"**

They all looked up and saw the now adult Rush flying down towards them barking happily. Once he landed, he ran to them and put his paw in top of Naruto's while Data did the same.

"Hey! Don't leave me and Roll out!" OVER chuckled a bit as he and Roll put their hands out in front of them.

 **"Us too."** Model X and Model Z came out of Aile and floated beside her.

"All for one..." Naruto started.

"AND ONE FOR ALL!" Everyone cheered as they raised their hands in the air, though Data was sent flying away by accident as he screamed comically.

 **Music Fades**

"Oops, heh, sorry Data!" Naruto caught his robotic monkey in one hand.

"So what now?" Aile asked curiously.

"Well you guys passed automatically since the very start of your first battle a long time ago. And since I'm your sensei, we have to get ready for..." Celina trailed off.

"D-Rank Missions..." Everyone hung their heads.

"I so wish the Chunin Exam is now." Aile said.

"Well as long as we're careful to not let anyone know about Celina being Cecil everything will be okay." Naruto said. "As long as Celina stays as Cecil, then everything will be fine!"

"Right!" Celina nodded.

* * *

 **Namikaze House**

Naomi was walking to go talk to her parents. She and her Team has just passed the Bell Test their mother had set up earlier. She can't stop thinking about what happened after the Team Annoucements. Why? Why the hell were those two a Team? It doesn't make any sense! For centuries, it's been a Three-Man Squad, now all of sudden those two became a Two-Man Team!?

Naomi stopped and grit her teeth in annoyance! What the hell is going on here! And then there's that woman...Cecil was her name right...? She had never heard that name or seen that person before in her life! And she knows everyone in the village...well...except for that blonde girl in red that day...when they graduated.

Who on earth was that? What was her connection to Naruto and Aile? And where did that woman Cecil come from all of sudden?

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?

"Naomi?"

Naomi turns around and saw her mother, standing there looking at her with concern written on her face. "Mother..."

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kushina asked.

Naomi looked down. She had enough of this. She had enough of Naruto. She had enough of him disgracing them. She had enough of him disrespecting them! She looks up at her mother.

"It's about Naruto and Aile...and that woman name Cecil." Naomi said.

"What about them?" Kushina asked.

"The woman Cecil...I have never seen her before in this village." Naomi told her as Kushina's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

* * *

 **A Destroyed City**

A mysterious figure in a cloak is walking through the destruction of a city. He stops and looks up at the sky, glaring at it before looking forward as his hand is covered in dark energy.

"Mega Man..." The figure said in a male's voice. "Heh!" He grins evilly as he continued to walk.

* * *

 **Timeskip: 5 Days Later**

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed as he and his Team got finished moving a bunch of crates around for someone.

"This is ridiculous!" Aile yelled in outrage.

After Team Mega became an official Genin Squad, the three friends have been doing D-Rank Missions these past couple of days. They knew that D-Ranks Mission would be stupid but not this stupid! Cleaning up someone's house? Babysit a kid? Look for lost pets!? These have got to be the dumbest Missions to ever exist!

"Um, calm down guys." Celina, in her Cecil disguise, said as she motioned her hands down slightly.

"Calm down!? How can we calm down!" Naruto exclaimed. "These D-Rank Missions suck! How much longer are we going to keep this up!?"

"Well, now that I'm thinking about it..." Cecil trailed off. "We have been doing a number of D-Ranks. I'm pretty sure we done enough to officially begin a C-Rank Mission."

"Good because I don't think I can handle another D-Rank." Aile said with a half lidded expression. "Because it seems the more we do it, the stupider it becomes."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"We don't' have to worry about that anymore. Let's go and report to the Hokage." Cecil said as she turned around.

"Right!" Her friends agreed as they headed for the Tower

"Even I gotta admit these D-Ranks seem way too easy dumb. Heck if anything they seem somthing you guys would be able to do it in your Academy days." OVER said.

"No kidding." Roll agreed. "But when you think about it, it does make sense. I mean it's the only way for Genin to gain more experience. No matter how ridiculous they are."

"Oh come on, we got enough EXP points enough!" Aile stated. "We've had them ever since Dr. Wily showed his smug face and sent his robots after all."

"True." Cecil nodded. "But remember this is Wily, a mad doctor who wants to take over the world and more, we never fought against enemy Ninja before."

"Does a Ninja Robot Master count?" Naruto asked, thinking about Shadow Man.

That made everyone blink at him before they looked deep in thought about it.

"Actually..." OVER trailed off. "Um..."

"I think that sort of counts in a way." Cecil said, looking up thoughtfully.

"Wait, is this because of Shadow Man?" Aile asked.

"Well, yeah." Naruto shrugged. "I mean even though he was a Robot, he was still a Ninja."

"Yeah, only because he was created that way." Aile stated. "But I guess he does still count as a Ninja, regardless of what he is."

"Exactly." Naruto said as they continued their walk.

* * *

 **Hokage Mansion**

"Mission accomplished, Lord Fourth." Cecil said as she and her Team stood together in front of the Yellow Flash.

Minato nodded as he looked at the Team, though his eyes were more focused on Naruto, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed, making him inwardly sigh. It's been like this these past few days. Naruto would always ignore him and pay attention to other things.

"Since you completed enough D-Rank Missions for these past days, you've gone a Rank up and will do C-Rank Missions." Minato said, smiling slightly when Aile cheered happily as she hug Naruto, with him cheering alongside her.

"About time!" Aile exclaimed. "No more boring chores!"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered as well.

"Ahem!" Cecil coughed in her fist, getting her friends attention, before their eyes widened as they coughed in their fists as well. "Sorry for that Lord Hokage. Now what is our mission?"

"No worries." Minato said as he took out a scroll. "Now the mission is..."

 **POOF!**

White smoke had appeared on Minato's desk, interrupting him. The smoke cleared away to show a dog with a scroll in it's mouth. Minato had a serious expression as he recognized that it's one of Kakashi's dogs. He took the scroll from it's mouth and the dog vanished in a poof of smoke.

"What was that?" Aile asked.

"One of Kakashi's dogs." Minato answered as he read the scroll.

Team Mega watched as a shocked and confused expression appeared on his face. He closed it up and turned to the Team.

"Lord Fourth?" Cecil asked.

"Change of plans." Minato said. "You're mission is to go to the Land of Waves and assist Squad 7."

"Assist them?" Naruto asked for the first time.

"Yes." Minato nodded. "Squad 7's mission was to guide a bridge builder name Tazuna back to the Land of Waves and protect him from bandits. However, as they started their journey they crossed paths with two A-Rank Missing Nin that were sent out to kill Tazuna. They went ahead and continued on with the Mission. Once they made it to the Land of Waves, they ran into Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist and one of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist." He explained as everyone had a serious expression.

"They learned that Zabuza and those two Missing-Nin were hired by Gato, the founder of Gato Company." Minato continued. "After the battle between them and Zabuza..." He looked down in thought. "Apparently...someone or _something_ else had appeared and attacked everyone. Some giant metallic creature I never heard of before in my life."

That got Team Mega's attention as their eyes were narrowed.

"This same creature has suddenly appeared a few months ago and has been staying there ever since. Many people thought it was one of Gato's creatures but he or none of his thugs have seen it either." Minato finished. "Your mission is to go to the Land of Waves and help Squad 7 with not only Zabuza but this metal creature as well."

"Yes!" Team Mega repied immediately as they left out, leaving Minato alone.

"What do you think?" Minato asked as his wife and sensei appeared.

"Well judging from their reactions, I can say that whatever this thing was that Kakashi was talking about they were familiar with it." Jiraya said.

"I also saw the way how Naruto clenched his fist tightly and that looked in his and the others eyes." Kushina said. "Whatever this metal creature is, they looked as though they heard or seen something like it before."

"Especially that Cecil woman." Jiraya said as Kushina's eyes were narrowed.

"Speaking of which, are you sure it's wise to send them out on a Mission like that Minato? Especially with someone like her?" Kushina asked.

"I believe that all three of them, along with Squad 7 would be able to help defeat this monster. Plus, I can tell that Naruto and Aile trust this woman. It's as if they'd been friends for a very long time and have a bond that can't be broken." Minato replied as Kushina looked down and clenched her fists.

"But for now, we should watch her and the brats." Jiraya said seriously. "I can easily tell all three of them are hiding something."

"..." Minato didn't say nothing as he only nodded his head.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Outside The Front Gate**

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" Naruto asked his friends as he turns to them.

Aile, Celina, Rush and Data were there as the girls had everything packed.

 **"Yup! We're all ready Naruto!"** Data exclaimed with Rush barking in agreement.

"Same here!" Aile and Celina nodded.

"Alright then! Let's go to the Land of Waves!" Naruto exclaimed as he and the others ran foward.

"YEAH!" Everyone, including the NETNavis, cheered.

* * *

 **Ending 1: Don't Wanna Be**

 **[I don't wanna be]**

Naruto, with his eyes closed, appears for a moment before he vanishes.

 **[I don't wanna be fake now!]**

Mega Man Neo appears, with his eyes closed, but then vanishes.

 **[I don't wanna be]**

Naruto appears again, this time as many Mega Men appears, with their eyes closed as they went inside of him.

 **[I don't wanna be fake...]**

Naruto opens his eyes as his eyes glowed and a grin formed on his face. He transforms into Mega Man Neo.

 **[*Instruments Play*]**

A young Naruto is falling down a blue digital space. He turns into his older self but as Mega Man Neo. He turns into a blue light as he returned to normal and landed on the ground.

 **[I don't wanna be]**

Naruto turns around and gasped

 **[The pain within my heart still oppresses me]**

Naruto is watching a younger version of himself. He sees that his younger self is watching his family train from behind a tree, looking at them sadly, as they smiled happily together.

 **[Our true destiny is to remain in this long journey forever]**

Naruto turns around as he see's the past Mega Men smiling happily at him, making him smile back as well.

 **[I can't express these feelings]**

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw them disappear in bits of blue lights.

 **[Tonight]**

A determined expression appears on his face.

 **[My words are full of passion! (Time has past never change my pride)]**

As Naruto walks, images of his friends appears behind him. He looks down as he put his hand on his chest.

 **[Stay with me!]**

Naruto transforms into Mega Man Neo as he charged ahead, giving a battle cry.

 **[I don't wanna be]**

Roy Blues and his NETNavi Zehr appears, standing back to back.

 **[I don't wanna be fake now!]**

Celina and her NETNavi Roll appears as well, both of them smiling happily at the viewers.

 **[I don't wanna be]**

Aile is running as Model X and Model Z appear on either side of her.

 **[This moment is like a piece of eternity]**

Aile transforms into Mega Man ZX as she jumps in the air, her sword appearing in front of her. She slashes her sword at something, giving out a battle cry, before she disappears showing Naruto sitting alone in the rain with his eyes closed.

 **[I feel you]**

The Mega Men appears.

 **[I make you]**

Data, Rush, Roll and OVER-1 appears.

 **[I love you]**

Aile and Celina appears.

 **[So open your eyes]**

Naruto opens his eyes when he didn't feel the rain hitting him. He looks up and saw Aile, holding an umbrella, with Celina next to her. Data and Rush, along with Model X and Model Z were there. The two of them reached their hands out to him.

 **[Never stop holding my hands again!]**

Naruto smiles happily as he took both of their hands and they help him up.

 **[*Instruments Play*]**

Everyone looks up at the sky and saw the sun was coming up, making them stare at the rainbow that appeared. Naruto turns to the viewers and gives them a thumbs up and grin.

* * *

Author's Note: Just to give everyone a heads up, I updated Chapters 1-3 on Naruto Ultimate Ninja. Check them out


End file.
